


you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans

by hilourry



Series: football/designer [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fingering, M/M, Mpreg, Size Kink, and it's way at the end, but not a lot, butt plug, hj - Freeform, sort of car sex, what else is new sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is an English fashion designer. Harry Styles is an American football player. Their paths cross through twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070448) by [marcelowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelowa/pseuds/marcelowa)
  * Translation into Русский available: [you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126777) by [malishka1011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011)



“What are you waiting for? Let’s go, let’s go!” Louis snaps, finishing up the hem on one of the model’s dresses. “We have 8 minutes until show time.”

Louis Tomlinson is one of the most famous designers in the entire world, starting off when he was only 18, now 23. This is what he’s good at, what he was meant for. It comes easily to him and he never wants to do anything else. It’s fashion week in London and Louis needs all of his designs to be perfect. If that means he’s a bit snippier than normal, well, they’ll have to deal with it. This is absolutely crucial for his new fall line that he’s been working so hard on. His spring and summer collections were a hit, and Louis wants this to go the same. 

“Would you like tea, sir?” a young woman asks and Louis shakes his head, biting his lip in concentration with his glasses perched on his nose. 

“No, no, thanks,” Louis mutters. “Alright, darling, this looks amazing on you. You’ll kill ‘em out there.”

The model smiles, stepping off the small pedestal and Louis walks around, making sure everything is perfect and the models are all ready. He always gets jitters before a big fashion show, even though he always knocks it out of the park. His line is always the most talked about and he knows that, but always has a fear of disappointing. After the show, though, he can’t wait to curl up in bed back at his flat with his sketchbook, a cup of tea, and a good movie. He isn’t one for partying after shows anymore. He’s so exhausted by the time the whole thing is over that he can’t be bothered. His friends try to pry him out all the time, find him a boyfriend, but Louis has given up on relationships for the time being. They aren’t worth the heartache, he’s decided. 

The show is flawless, as always. The response he gets is so positive it makes Louis’ stomach flutter happily. His models are gorgeous and stunning, both men and women, and Louis couldn’t be more proud. His friends and coworkers ask him to go out for drinks with everyone and Louis declines politely. They’re always trying to get him to go out with them, but he’s just not into it. They tend to poke fun at him and call him an old man, but Louis shrugs them off.

When he gets to his flat, his first step is to make himself tea and change into his favorite jumper and sweatpants. He yawns as he seeps his tea bag into the hot water, walking into his bedroom and huddling underneath the white, fluffy duvet. He grabs his laptop from his nightstand, turning it on and flicking the television on; he’s a multitasker, always has been. He can’t only do one thing at once, he just doesn’t focus well that way.

He logs in to twitter, scrolling casually through his mentions. There are some great compliments on the show and some tweeting pictures throughout the night. One tweet catches his eye, though, by Harry Styles. His tweet says _Love the new fall line. @Louis_Tomlinson is my hero_ attached to a selfie of himself wearing one of Louis’ newly designed jumpers for the fall and, okay, that hasn’t even been put into stores yet, so he obviously knows someone. He clicks his profile and sees the blue verification check next to his name and quickly realizes this guy is a professional football player from the states and apparently plays for some team named the San Francisco 49ers. 

Louis smirks, because now he’s got American football players wearing his clothes. Don’t they only wear their jerseys and sponsored sweatshirts from Nike and such? Why is Harry interested in Louis’ prestigious clothing line?

He goes through his tweets and giggles. He’s got some weird stuff on there; one tweet sounding suspiciously like someone swapped his toothpaste out for lube, another about how a bird pooped on him. He’s strange, no doubt, but in a quirky, endearing cute way. 

Louis notices this isn’t the first time Harry has tweeted him. He’s got loads of pictures of Louis’ clothes, even ones of himself from the New York fashion week where Louis showed his winter line. Huh, he’s been to his shows and he’s a football player, out of all things. He’s definitely strange, Louis reasons. Maybe he’s too into stereotypes, but.

While looking through the pictures, Louis makes a mental note of how fit he is, and not only because he’s a professional football player, although he does enjoy the shirtless locker room pictures that are posted. He’s got a great head of curly hair and bright green eyes with plump lips that Louis wants to sink his teeth into. It’s been a while since Louis’ toyed with the idea of another man, but this guy is just absolute man candy. 

He decides to have some fun with it and reply to Harry’s tweet. He’s clearly a fan and Louis has been neglecting him, so he might as well throw him a bone. He bites the inside of his cheek and types out _That jumper isn’t even out yet, Styles. What sort of magic do you have? Hope to meet you soon and find out your secrets x_

Louis should feel ashamed when he shuts off the TV and googles more pictures of Harry, shoving a hand down his sweats and coming hotly to the thought of being fucked against the wall, Harry’s strong arms holding him up. He feels zero shame, though, and falls asleep with sticky pants and a satisfied feeling throughout his body.  
~  
When Louis wakes up the next morning, he rolls over and feels his dick sticking to his sweat pants. He cringes, remembering his events of the night before. He shucks them off and runs a hot shower, jumping in and scrubbing himself clean. He tries very, very hard not to think about his favorite football player Harry Styles fucking him up against the shower walls, but he’s only human, so.

After he towels himself off and throws on some clean clothes, he grabs his phone and scrolls through his twitter mentions again and isn’t all that surprised that Harry answered him back.

_Would absolutely love it if you came out to California to see a game. I’d even show you my collection I have going in my closet ;)_

Louis smirks to himself, clicking on his profile and tapping the follow button, since Harry already follows him. He sees he also tweeted _Louis Tomlinson just tweeted me. Might have just shit myself._

Louis giggles at that, completely intrigued by Harry. Meeting him would be interesting, and probably a lot of fun. Louis sits on the edge of his bed and finally gains the courage to DM the football star.

_Might take up your offer to go to a game .x_

He takes a deep breath, hoping it wasn’t too forward of him. He looks at the time and realizes Harry is eight hours behind him, so it’s nearly two in the morning for him. He sighs, annoyed at the fact that he’s going to have to wait for a reply. He grabs his sketchpad and heads out to the balcony and starts to draw whatever comes to mind. 

He ends up so entranced in his work he doesn’t even realize he’s hungry until his stomach grumbles angrily at him. Louis checks his phone and notices he’s been out here for three hours. He’s always been like this; able to fall into his work because he loves it so much and doesn’t even notice the time passing. He stretches out his muscles and walks into the kitchen to make himself whatever he can find.

He wonders idly how Harry sleeps; if he sleeps on his stomach like Louis, or maybe sprawled across the bed, or maybe even in the fetal position. He wonders if Harry snores or if he gets chilly at night while he sleeps like Louis does. He wonders if he drools in his sleep and how messy his curls are in the morning. He wonders what his home looks like and if he lives alone. He wonders if he comes home to a girlfriend or boyfriend; comes home to kisses and cuddles and a warm bed with someone else in it. 

He shakes off the thought and makes himself a quick lunch. A half hour later, he checks his phone and Harry has just replied. Louis’ eyebrows furrow and he sees it’s only 5:30 in the morning over there. What an ungodly hour to be awake. Maybe he’s got insomnia or something, Louis thinks. Or maybe he just woke up and checked his phone and he’ll be going back to sleep.

_Monday night game this week? I’ll take care of it, all you’ll have to do is show up. Would love to meet you_

Louis smiles to himself and laughs lightly. He thought he was being forward, but Harry is nearly jumping out of his skin to meet him, it seems. Before he can even get a reply in, he gets another DM.

_By the way, I have no idea what your “x” means at the end of your messages. You British people are strange._

Louis bursts out laughing at that, covering his mouth. Completely dolt, he can tell already they’ll get along great.

_Just something we do when we write. Kind of like a kiss, I suppose. How exactly am I supposed to drop everything to come meet you?_

Louis sends it back and regrets it instantly. He is an idiot. He will drop everything to meet this boy and he knows it.

 _I’ll be there. Looking for a flight now x_  
~  
He can’t believe he’s doing this. He’s on a plane to fucking California to meet some random football player because he tweeted him a picture. Honestly, Louis doesn’t even understand the damn sport and now he’s going to have to sit through a whole game. Do they even use their feet? It’s called football, so they have to use their feet, right?

Harry had DM’d him his number with a smiley face and told him he would have someone come get him from airport Monday morning. He had no idea what was going to happen after that, but he’s got nothing better to do at this point. He’s already ahead for the winter line, so he might as well go meet a fit American guy. Getting fucked wouldn’t hurt him, either.

He’s nervous, obviously, because he’s going to meet a complete stranger in just a few hours and he isn’t even sure how he got to this place. It’s not like him, really, to get up and leave everything back home, but he thinks he’s been lacking adventure lately. He isn’t been properly fucked in months and he’s been too alone. Maybe, even if Harry doesn’t want to shag him, they can be friends. He thinks it might be nice to make some new friends, and maybe he can take some trips to California to get away once in a while. It might be good for him to get out of London every so often and get some sun and fresh inspiration.

He gets some sketches done on the plane, while replying to a few emails and looking through his new fashion magazine to see the comments about his new line. Everything seems positive and he hopes that maybe it’s a good sign for what’s to come with Harry.  
~  
“Where are we going?” Louis whines from the back of the car, his arms crossed and his leg bouncing with nerves.

“Are all English people this impatient?” the driver asks with a smirk.

“I don’t know,” Louis snaps. “This was a spur of the moment thing and I have no idea if this Harry Styles lad is trying to get me killed.”

“Trust me, he definitely doesn’t want you dead,” the driver replies and Louis wants to ask what the hell that’s supposed to mean, but then he’s making a right turn into a long driveway. 

“What is this?” Louis asks, gawking out the window at the large house in front of him. It’s breathtaking, Louis will admit, and he can’t even fathom the cost of something as big as this.

“This is Harry’s house. He’s just showering from practice, but he’s expecting you,” the driver says casually, parking by the four car garage. _Four car garage, I can barely find space in the parking lot at my complex_ , Louis thinks to himself. 

“Wait, what? I thought they we would just meet after his game, I didn’t…I didn’t think I was going to his bloody house right away,” Louis says, exasperated. “Christ, I smell like plane and look like hell, I can’t meet him in this state!”

“I’m sure he won’t mind too much,” the driver assures him. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind you hopping in the shower with him, honestly.”

Louis gapes at this man, his eyes wide. Who even are Americans? Are they all so blunt about sex? Just saying whatever they want? God, he’s so confused. He doesn’t know how well he’s going to get on with Harry if he’s anything like this driver. But then again, maybe blunt sexual innuendoes from Harry won’t be so bad. And really, Louis definitely wouldn’t mind getting in a hot shower with Harry, even before they properly met. It’s been a dry few months, so Louis is allowed to be a bit of a slut if need be.

He sulks for a moment before gaining the courage to get out of the car. He slams the door and gives the driver a little salute before walking towards the front porch. It’s a gorgeous house, honestly. It’s very homey and it looks like a place a big family would live with little ones running around, but as far as Louis knows, Harry doesn’t have kids, or at least he hopes he doesn’t. Wow, that would be awkward, opening the door to a little boy asking him where his daddy is because he really wants to be properly and thoroughly fucked by him. Louis shakes it off and reaches the front door, ringing the doorbell hesitantly and waits awkwardly, shuffling his feet on the welcome mat. He waits a moment, holding his breath, and then the door swings open.

“Hi,” the giant says, and Louis is taken back. Louis only reaches to about Harry’s shoulder. And, wait, hold on, Harry is wearing nothing but a towel around his slim waist and Louis wants nothing more than to get on his knees for him, suck him off until this boy is screaming so loud his neighbors hear him. His eyes are so bright, and his dimples are so deep, and Louis can’t believe he’s even a real person, for fuck’s sake.

“Hi,” Louis says back, trying to pull himself together. Just another person, he tells himself; he talks all the time, he can do this.

“It’s very nice to meet you. Come in,” Harry says, and fuck, his voice is so slow and deep. Louis wants to hear him moan his name. Harry steps aside and Louis walks in. The house is stunning; it’s large and homey. Louis feels comfortable in it right away, and he’s positive it’s a great place for raising kids. He has no idea if Harry even wants kids or if he has them but still, it’s just a thought.

Harry leads him into the living room and motions for him to sit down. His dimples haven’t stopped showing since he answered the door and Louis is hopelessly endeared by him.

“Sorry, I had an early practice. I figured I had time to shower before you got here and I just missed it. I’ll just get changed and be right down. You can make yourself comfortable. Do you want anything to drink or eat or anything?” Harry says, and he seems so confident. Louis loves the way he carries himself.

“No, thank you. Now go put some clothes on, it’s distracting,” Louis says, trying to sound menacing but just sounds flustered. Harry smirks as though he knows and puts his hand up in surrender, walking upstairs. Louis sighs, sinking into the couch and taking a deep breath, trying to figure out what the fuck is happening here. 

When Harry gets back down he sits on the sofa across from Louis. He’s wearing a shirt that Louis designed, of course.

“Are you trying to suck up to me?” Louis smirks, gesturing to his choice of outfit.

“I swear to you I’m not, but your stuff is most of my closet,” Harry admits. “I can prove it to you.”

“Okay, show me,” Louis says. “Want to see what a big fan you are.”

Harry throws him a grin and stands up. He helps Louis off the couch and leads him to his bedroom, their hands loosely held together. They walk into a huge master bedroom and Harry lets go of his hand to open the doors of his walk in closet. Louis steps in and surveys his wardrobe. He’s got a section of exercise clothes, a section of jerseys, a section of casual clothes (lots of Louis Tomlinson designs), and a section of formal clothes (again, lots of Louis Tomlinson designs).

“You absolute loser,” Louis laughs. 

“You’ve got a lot of talent,” Harry shrugs. “And they’re always so comfy.”

“I do have a knack for picking the right thread,” Louis smiles softly. “I’m flattered, honestly.”

“I’d rather you be flattered than creeped out,” Harry smiles. 

“I’m not. Maybe a bit nervous because I just randomly flew halfway across the world and now I’m standing in your closet. Why am I here, anyway?” Louis asks.

“I always thought you were cute,” Harry says casually. “And I wanted to meet you. Not just because I like your clothes but I always see pictures of you and interviews and stuff. You seem like a real down-to-earth kind of guy.”

“You think I’m cute, hm?” Louis smirks, putting his hands on his hips.

“Yes, I do,” Harry says softly. “Got a problem with it?”

“No, no problems.”

“So, you flew half way across the world to stand in my closet. You could have said no, but you came. Why is that?”

“As it turns out, I thought you were cute as well. I have a little bit of free time now that I finished up the new line and such. I figured it wouldn’t hurt to leave London for a few days and find some fresh inspiration,” Louis explains.

“Tell me more about me being cute,” Harry grins. “I like that topic.”

“I’m sure you do,” Louis smirks. “But I had a very long flight and I’m a bit jet lagged and starved.”

“Let me make you some food. I’m hungry myself,” Harry says, tilting his head towards the door. “Follow me.”

Louis looks him up and down and asks, “You’re allowed to eat with that body?”

Harry smirks and pokes his head over his shoulder. “I have my ways.”

They head down to the kitchen and Louis sits at the island while Harry heads to the fridge. “What do you like? I’ve got everything, really. Lots of protein, but I tend to cheat on our diet plan a bit.”

“Badass,” Louis grins. “Anything you’re making is fine with me, really.”

“Burger good?” Harry asks.

“Yeah, sounds perfect. Cheese, please,” Louis says.

“Wouldn’t be any good without cheese.”

“I’m going to be honest with you,” Louis says, watching Harry grab all the ingredients. “I know absolutely nothing about American football. I love footie, but not your kind.”

“I figured as much,” Harry laughs. “You’ll be sitting with my sister and mom, if that’s okay. Just cheer when they cheer and I’ll be happy.”

“Meeting the family? This is all so sudden,” Louis says with false shock.

“Funny,” Harry rolls his eyes. “It’s a pretty big game. We’re playing the Saints, so it’s supposed to be a big deal. My mom and sister live close so they come whenever they can.”

“That’s sweet of them. What are their names?”

“Gemma is my sister and Anne is my mom. They love your clothes, too, but they’re always making fun of me for my obsession. They’re excited to meet you, actually.”

“I feel like a star,” Louis smiles. “They sound lovely, really. I’m sure I’ll have no idea what’s going on, but it looks like fun. American sports look fascinating.”

“I’ll teach you the game next time,” Harry smiles. “That is, if you plan to come to another game?”

“We’ll see how tonight goes,” Louis winks.  
~  
“Louis, this is my mom Anne. And this is Gemma, my older sister,” Harry introduces. He’s in his sweats and a t-shirt and Louis knows he has to go down to the locker room to get ready.

“It’s so nice to meet you both,” Louis smiles. 

“It’s a honor to meet you,” Anne says with a smile. “We both love your fashion line.”

“Thank you very much,” Louis grins. “I hear your son does, too.”

“Alright, I have to go,” Harry narrows his eyes at Louis. “Don’t gossip too much with them.”

“No promises,” Louis smirks. “Go, you need to get ready. Go…I don’t actually know what you do in this sport, so just win, mkay?”

“I’ll try,” Harry smiles. “I’ll see you after the game. Bye, guys.”

“Good luck!” Louis says as Harry walks away. He sits down with the two women and looks out at the field. He has no idea what this game even is, but hey, Harry plays. 

“Harry seems to like you a lot,” Gemma says.

“He’s just friendly, is all,” Louis says. 

“No, that’s not friendly, that’s flirting,” Gemma says pointedly. “He freaked out when you replied to him on twitter.”

“He’s cute,” Louis says. “He seems like a great guy.”

“He is,” Anne says. “Think he just wants to settle down now.”

“Yeah?” Louis asks. It’s what he wants most, to settle down with a great guy, get married, have kids, the whole thing. He just keeps meeting the wrong guys, is the problem. Harry seems like he could be the right one, though.

“Yeah, he’s tired of the whole dating game now. He’s always saying he wants to find a great guy to marry and have kids with,” Anne explains and Louis is sure she has mind reading capabilities. 

“I’ve been looking for that, too,” Louis admits. “Maybe we both got it right, who knows. We barely know each other though. I think we both need to get to know each other first.”

“Yeah, of course. He falls in love quick, though, so be easy with him,” Anne warns.

“Of course,” Louis smiles. “We’ll see how it goes.”

The game is a lot of fun, which Louis is shocked about. Everyone seems so enthusiastic about everything. Louis has no idea what’s happening, so Gemma and Anne try to explain things, but he’s too focused on watching number 22 run up and down the field, his long legs speeding gracefully. Harry’s so fit and Louis is weak over it. He’s sure his stamina in bed is incredible, like he could go for hours. He’s probably got a nice cock, as well, which sounds wonderful. Cock is Louis’ favorite thing, and the bigger the better. 

“What did you think?” Gemma asks, bringing Louis out of his daydreams. 

“I have no idea what happened, but I think Harry won?”

“Yes, they won,” Gemma laughs. “Did you at least have a good time?”

“Yeah, yeah, it was more fun than I thought it would be. I’ll brush up on my football knowledge for the next game.”

“You’ll be coming to another one?” Anne asks happily.

“Yeah, definitely,” Louis smiles. “If Harry wants me here.”

“Trust me, he’ll want you to,” Gemma smiles. 

They wait by the locker room with their special passes and Louis feels so amped up about everything. He sort of misses Harry’s face already.

“Hey,” Harry smiles, jogging over to them with wet hair and sweats on. 

“You did great!” Louis says, hugging him impulsively. 

“You wouldn’t know,” Harry grins.

“You won, that’s all that matters,” Louis shrugs. “Shut up and let me have my moment.”

“Of course,” Harry smiles, dimples in full effect. 

“Congrats, sweetheart,” Anne smiles, hugging her boy. “Amazing job today.”

“Thanks for coming,” Harry says, hugging her tight and then Gemma. “Love having a support system.”

“You might be adding to it,” Gemma smiles, nodding towards Louis.

“Yeah? You’re going to come again?” Harry asks. He looks so happy that his face might break.

“Yeah, if you want me to, and if I have enough time,” Louis says softly. 

“I’d like that,” Harry smiles. “Are you ready to go back to my place? I’m sure you’re still beyond jet lagged.”

“Yes, it’s a good thing they scream a lot, only thing that kept me awake,” Louis admits.

“C’mon,” Harry grins. “We’ll get you to a nice warm bed.”

Harry puts a large hand over the small of his back and leads him to his car with a quick goodbye to his family. Louis gets into the passenger seat and tries his best to stay awake.

“Really was a lot of fun,” Louis says. “I’d definitely come to another game.”

“I’m really glad,” Harry smiles. “Means a lot to me.”

“You can come to London, you know. For a show or if you just want to see me.”

“I’ll take you up on it, I think,” Harry says, reaching over and taking Louis’ hand in his. Louis doesn’t say anything, but he squeezes Harry’s hand and smiles softly to himself. 

When they get back to Harry’s place, Harry leads him to the guest bedroom. “If you need anything, my room is next door.”

“Alright, thanks, Harry, this is plenty,’ Louis says. “You did too much.”

“You came all the way here, it’s the least I could do. When are you going back?” 

“I have a flight for tomorrow,” Louis answers quietly. 

“Oh,” Harry says. “Alright. Well, get your rest, then.”

“Goodnight, Harry,” Louis says, kissing his cheek. “Sleep well.”

“You too, Louis.”  
~  
“Something smells good,” Louis says, coming downstairs into the kitchen.

“’m making pancakes,” Harry says.

“Love pancakes,” Louis hums happily.

“How’d you sleep?”

“Really great, thanks. Comfortable bed,” Louis smiles.

“Good, I’m glad. What time do you have to leave?” Harry asks, and Louis can hear his disappointment. 

“I’m not,” Louis says. “Maybe I can stay a few days with you? I mean, if you want me to.”

“Yeah?” Harry asks, looking at him. “You want to stay?”

“I have some free time,” Louis shrugs. “I thought maybe we could get to know each other a little better.”

“Yeah, I’d love if you stayed. I don’t want you leaving so soon,” Harry says. “Hope that doesn’t sound desperate.”

“No,” Louis laughs. “I feel the same way.”

“Good,” Harry smiles. “I don’t have practice today so I was thinking maybe…I could take you out?”

“Well, Harry Styles, are you asking me on a date?” Louis asks, his hand over his chest.

“If you’d like to call it that, yes,” Harry says, smiling. 

“A date it is, then,” Louis smiles softly. “Where are you taking me?”

“Out,” Harry says casually. 

“That clears it up,” Louis rolls his eyes. “A secret then, huh?”

“Yup. I think you’ll like it, though, don’t worry.”

“Alright, I trust you. What should I wear?”

“Anything is fine. I trust your sense of style,” Harry says.

“Obviously,” Louis flicks his fringe, grinning. 

“Well, I’d hope so, at least,” Harry laughs. “Go sit, it’s almost ready.”

“Rude,” Louis says, pinching his side and moving to sit at the table. 

“Don’t start with me, or else no pancakes for you, Tomlinson,” Harry scolds, pointing his spatula threateningly at Louis, who holds his hands up in surrender. 

“Sorry about that, Styles,” Louis bows his head. “Will not make that mistake again.”

“Better not, or no date,” Harry says, turning back to the stove. 

“Ouch,” Louis says. “Harsh.”

Breakfast is nice and comfortable. Louis feels like he could make this a routine, waking up and finding Harry making food, maybe even greet him with a good morning kiss. He’s not going to beg or anything, but it’s a nice thought. It probably wouldn’t work, anyhow. They live on two different continents, in totally different time zones with totally different jobs and interests. They hardly know each other, but Louis has this warm feeling in his tummy like he’s known him forever. 

“What should I wear?” Louis asks while he helps clean up.

“Casual is fine. Nothing fancy, just want to spend some time with you, if that’s alright,” Harry shrugs, washing a dish. 

“Okay,” Louis says, brushing his arm with Harry’s as he hands him the mugs. 

“Hop in the shower, if you’d like, and get ready. I’ll finish up,” Harry says.

“Okay,” Louis says again. “I will.”

In the shower, he uses Harry’s soap and shampoo. If Harry asks, he’ll tell him he forgot his at home, but he just really likes the smell. The soap is manly; a green gel that smells like nature, but the shampoo is fruity, smelling like coconuts and it makes his hair soft. 

After his shower, he throws on a pair of black skinnies and a tight maroon scoop-neck shirt, showing off his sharp collarbones. He wears black vans to tie together his outfit. He’s a very versatile designer, so he’s got it all: from intimates to formal wear, swimwear to nightwear, casual wear to work wear. He likes everything and wants to include every dynamic. 

He bounces down the steps, curling his fingers around Harry’s hip, squeezing it lightly and smiling up at him. 

“This good?” he asks, looking down at his outfit.

“It’s stunning,” Harry murmurs lowly, grinning. “Absolutely perfect.”

“I’m glad you think so. Let’s see what you’ve planned for me, though. I’m getting impatient.”

“I’ve noticed a trend in you,” Harry laughs. “Must be you English folks.”

“Shut up,” Louis rolls his eyes, holding his hand. 

They walk out to the car with their hands loosely intertwined between them, swinging a little bit. Everything is so comfortable between the two of them, so easy, and Louis wants more of it.

“So, this should be interesting. Never been taken out on a surprise date before,” Louis says when Harry starts up the car.

“Well, I’ll change that.”

“It’s weird being on this side of the car and not have a steering wheel in front of me,” Louis says with a small laugh. “So not normal for me.”

“Your country is just weird,” Harry insists. 

“You can talk shit once you’ve actually been there,” Louis rolls his eyes with a fond smile. “I’ll show you all the amazing things about us.”

“Fine, I’ll let you,” Harry grins. “I want the full package.” 

The drive isn’t too far, and when they pull into the back entrance of the football stadium, it makes a bit more sense. Not a lot, but a little.

“What are we doing here?” Louis asks carefully, not wanting to sound rude.

“Come with me,” Harry prompts, getting out of the car and helping Louis out. They head inside, holding hands once again, and they head out right to the field, where a picnic is set up. There’s a big plaid blanket with a woven basket on it along with a red cooler. 

“Harry,” Louis says barely over a whisper. “What is this?”

“Thought I could show you a huge part of my life, sort of welcoming you into it, if that’s what you want. I don’t want to pressure you or anything, but this is my second home. Every time I’m not in my house, I’m most likely here, and it’s a part of me now. I just wanted to show you, you know?” Harry says, looking down sheepishly at Louis. 

“Yeah, yeah, I love this, Harry, thank you for doing this,” he says softly, leaning on his tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek. “It’s amazing.”

Harry leads them over, sitting cross-legged on the soft blanket. He pulls out two fancy sandwiches along with salads and an assortment of fruit. Louis hums in approval, grabbing a sandwich and taking it out of it’s wrapping.

“How did you manage all of this, anyway?” he asks, taking his first bite.

“Connections,” Harry grins and winks. “I have my ways to work around things. People love me.”

“I’ve noticed,” Louis smiles. “Do all pro athletes get their way?” 

“Nah, you need that special charm,” Harry says, taking a bite of his own sandwich. 

“Ah, I see. You must charm everyone.”

“I charmed you pretty easily, or else you wouldn’t have flown here for me,” Harry says, pointing a finger at him.

“Well, that’s true, I suppose,” Louis sighs. “This is really nice, though. How did you get into this?”

“Football? Ever since I was little. I started playing with my dad when I was five. We would play catch and everything, and I would sit and watch games with him a lot. I started to pick up on it and he would explain all the rules and I joined a team when I was 10. I guess I was good, and my dad pushed me a lot, and I kept my grades up and made it until a good college with a full ride. They recruited me right out of school and here we are,” Harry shrugs.

“You must be close to your dad, then. Why doesn’t he come to your games?”

“He died,” Harry says after a pause. “Pancreatic cancer. Lasted about 7 months, died when I was 17.”

“I’m so sorry,” Louis says softly, putting his hands over Harry’s right, holding it softly.

“It’s alright,” Harry shrugs, deflated. “I’ve had time to cope. He never got to see me play here, though, and this was his favorite team. He’d freak out to be here every game day.”

“He’s watching, you know,” Louis says softly, caressing the bone of Harry’s wrist, just to let him know that he’s not alone.

“You believe in that kind of stuff?” Harry asks suddenly. 

“You don’t?” Louis asks, taken back. 

“I mean,” Harry shrugs again. “I dunno. He was taken away so young. He was only 54. I just thought if something that shitty could happen to someone so young, how can anyone be watching out for us if all this bad stuff happens?”

“Harry,” Louis sighs. “Hey, I know it sucks, and I know life is unfair, but everything happens for a good reason, and your father was needed for something up there. But he’s still looking down at you, he’s watching out for you, helping you out. Have faith, please. It’ll hurt more if you think that way.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry apologizes. 

“Don’t say sorry to me. You have nothing to say sorry for. I just wish you would have some faith,” Louis says.

“I can’t make promises, but I’ll try,” Harry murmurs.

“Thank you,” Louis says softly, kissing the corner of his mouth quickly without another word. 

“So,” Harry breaks the silence, wiping the corner of his mouth with his wrist. “How did you get into fashion?”

“I always liked clothes and I would always take so long to get ready. I loved putting outfits together, mixing and matching patterns and colors. My mum bought me a sewing set and a bunch of different fabrics and I just sort of taught myself how to design. I got good at it and was able to make my own clothes and I made my sisters’ dresses and stuff, too. I just really liked it and got an internship during uni. They hired me full time once I got my degree, and from there I was able to build up my own company,” Louis explains.

“That’s incredible,” Harry says in awe. “Must have been hard.”

“Yeah, extremely. A lot of late nights and endless cups of tea, but I managed,” Louis smiles a little.

“I’m glad you did, now we’re here,” Harry grins.

“This is really nice, honestly. I’m having fun,” Louis gives him a soft smile. 

“I’m glad. And then we’ll go to your place and you’ll show me around,” Harry winks. “Always wanted to go to the UK.”

“It’s a lot different than here,” Louis says. “You might get home sick.”

“Nah, I’ll have you,” Harry smiles, reaching for Louis’ hand. 

After lunch, they’re particularly flirty with each other. There’s giggling and touching and a few kisses here and there. 

“Wanna go back to mine?” Harry asks, running his thumb over Louis’ bottom lip. 

“Yeah,” Louis breathes, darting his tongue out and licking him teasingly. “Your place.”

Harry grabs all the leftover stuff, folding the blanket quickly and bringing them back to the car. Louis’ got a hand in one of Harry’s back pockets of his jeans, walking close to him. 

“Want anything to drink?” Harry asks when they get back to his house, walking into the kitchen.

“I’m fine with water, thanks,” Louis says, standing against the counter. Harry grabs two glasses from the top cabinet and gets them both a glass, handing one to Louis.

“Here,” he says softly. 

“Thanks.”

“You know,” Harry says, fingering the rim of his glass. “You’re the prettiest guy I’ve ever seen, if I’m honest. I know that might be weird to say, but you’ve just…jesus, I don’t know. You’ve got these bright eyes and nice hair and everything. I think…I could really like you a lot, if you gave me a shot.”

“Yeah?” Louis smiles a little. “I think…I might feel the same way.”

“You do?” Harry says, a smile spreading slowly across his face.

“Possibly. I tend to have a soft spot for American men who randomly ship me over to them,” Louis grins. Harry walks closer to him, putting their glasses down on the counter and blocking Louis in. 

“I just couldn’t resist, I guess,” Harry says lowly. 

“I’ve never wanted anyone as badly as I want you right now,” Louis says slowly, placing his hands over Harry’s hard pecs, running his thumbs softly over his perky nipples. Harry hums in his mouth, biting his lip a little bit and gazing down at Louis.

“Funny,” Harry swallows. “I feel the same way about you.”

“You gonna kiss me, then, Mr. Weird American Football Player, or what?”

Harry darts down to kiss him instead of replying, which Louis quickly responses to. He moans a bit, licking hotly into of Harry’s mouth. Harry bumps his nose against Louis’, reaching for the hem of his shirt to yank it off. They only break apart for a second and half to rid both of them of their shirts, and then they’re back to it.

“Fuck,” Louis groans against Harry’s lips. “I want you right here, right now.”

“Mm?”

“Fuck me here. In your clean kitchen, and when your maid come to clean, she’ll be taken by surprise at the big mess you made,” Louis breathes into his ear, nipping at his neck. 

“Jesus,” Harry murmurs. “You’re so fucking sexy.”

“Wait until you see me naked,” Louis giggles into his ear, giving a pinch to Harry’s nipples. 

“Shit,” Harry breathes. “C’mere.”

“No one said you were in charge,” Louis pouts, shoving Harry against another counter and kissing him again. “Just ‘cause I’m smaller?”

“Well,” Harry swallows. “I figured.”

“Just ‘cause I like getting fucked doesn’t mean I like having some control,” Louis says, gripping Harry through his jeans. Harry squeaks, blinking down at Louis in surprise. 

“So no going slow, eh?” Harry asks.

“Too boring,” Louis shrugs. “Just wanna get you inside of me.”

“You’re going to be the death of me, Tomlinson,” Harry says, gripping his hips and kissing him fiercely. Their pants are lost quickly, cocks out and hard. Louis’ got his fingers wrapped around him, squeezing him teasingly. He’s better than well endowed, and Louis just knew it. He’s got some sort of radar when it comes to big cock.

“So big,” Louis whispers into his ear. “God, can’t wait for that inside of me. Gonna feel so good.”

“Gonna make you come so hard,” Harry murmurs, biting down on his neck. “Going to make you never want to leave.”

“Good,” Louis breathes. “Lube?”

“Oh,” Harry sighs, deflated. “Ran out of that.”

“Harry,” Louis groans loudly. “What is wrong with you? A very attractive designer from the UK comes to your house and you forget lube? I thought we could make this work, really, but if you’re this irresponsible about sex I don’t see that happening.”

“Shut up,” Harry says, rolling his eyes. “You talk too much.”

He pushes Louis away and grabs a bottle of olive oil from a cabinet and sticks it on the counter. Louis raises an eyebrow at him and quirking his mouth up. Harry smirks at him.

“I avoid crisis at all cost when it comes to fucking pretty little designers from the UK when they offer their asses to me,” Harry says, squeezing Louis’ perky ass.

Louis doesn’t reply to that, but he turns around and bends over the counter and spreads his legs. Harry grabs the olive oil and pours a bit into a bowl. He dunks his fingers in and spreads them around Louis’ puckered hole. 

“This is so fucking weird,” Louis says. “Can’t believe our first time is going to be done with fucking olive oil.”

“It’s not our last,” Harry grins. Louis shuts up then, because yeah, okay, this will happen more than once. This isn’t a one-time thing that’s going to happen. They haven’t discussed it yet, but Louis thinks they’ll make it work. This won’t be their last time. This is only the beginning.

Harry plunges a finger in, wet and slick, and it’s not bad, actually. Harry’s quick to add a second, fucking them in and out quickly, like he’s dying to get inside. Louis sort of likes the pain.

“C’mon, Haz,” Louis says.

“Who’s in charge now?” Harry asks, and Louis can hear the shit-eating grin in his voice. 

“Shut up and fuck me, Styles,” Louis spits back. Harry opens up a drawer and Louis can hear the familiar sound of a condom opening up. “You have condoms and no lube?”

“Don’t question me.”

After a few moments of silence, Louis feels the tip of Harry’s cock pressing against his entrance. Louis knows that wasn’t enough prep for how big Harry’s cock is, but he just wants it inside of him now. It takes a few tries to fit Harry’s huge cock into Louis’ tiny hole, but they’re both silent. When Louis feels it breach him, he bites his lip and moans, feeling it open him up. 

“Are all Americans this big? Is it just English guys that are average?” Louis asks through his teeth, feeling Harry press in slowly.

“Maybe just American football players,” Harry replies. “Fuck, wish you could see how good this looks. So big compared to your tight little ass.”

“Yeah, I can fucking feel that,” Louis retorts. 

“Does it hurt?” Harry asks, his voice softer. A hand comes at Louis’ lower back and rubs it gently.

“Little, but I like it. Fuck, you’re massive, though. My god.”

Harry grins, holding his hips tightly and sliding in slowly, watching Louis’ hole adjust and his cock disappear further. It’s obscene, really, and Louis feels his own cock hanging heavy between his legs. 

Soon enough, Harry is seated fully inside, circling his hips against Louis’. Louis grips the side of the counter for balance, his hair falling in front of his eyes.

“Fuck me right now, Harry,” Louis begs. 

“Love when you beg for me,” Harry smirks, pulling back his hips and slamming back in, wracking Louis’ entire body with the force of it. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Louis murmurs. 

Harry starts to properly fuck him, slapping his hips quickly against Louis’ cheeks, making them jiggle with each thrust. His cock brushes up against Louis’ prostate, making Louis tremble.

“Harry, Harry, fuck, Harry,” Louis chants. He doesn’t care how submissive he sounds anymore. It’s so good and he’s never been fucked like this before. He wants Harry to know how fucking good he is.

“You’re so tight, Lou,” Harry says, trailing his fingers over Louis’ spine. “Feel so good around my dick. I can’t wait to make you come.”

“I’m fucking close, Harry,” Louis warns. It usually takes some time for Louis, but Harry knows what he’s doing. He’s hitting the right spots, doing all the right things, and it’s so fucking good.

“Good, me too,” Harry replies, his voice tight. Well, Louis feels a bit better knowing it isn’t just him. He’s making Harry feel good, too. 

“God,” Louis says, gnawing on the inside of his cheek. Harry wraps his fingers around Louis’ cock and tugs quickly, causing him to cry out and spill over his fingers and shoot onto the cabinets below him. Harry abruptly pulls out, and Louis can hear a condom being torn off. Louis hears him pumping his own cock, holding Louis down with his other hand. He groans low in his throat, dumping himself over the small of Louis’ back. 

“I’m an artist,” Harry smiles, breathing deeply and looking at the ropes of white on Louis’ tan back, spreading it around with the top of his cock.

“Fucking hell,” Louis laughs. “I need a shower now.”

“C’mon, then,” Harry says, twirling Louis around and kissing him hard. Louis falls into it, ignoring the stickiness of his back and the exhaustion of his body. 

“You’re something else,” Louis smiles at him. 

“I hope that’s a good thing,” Harry says quietly, his face softer now.

“Very.”

Harry leads them out to his ginormous shower, which could probably fit three people comfortable. Louis has to ask.

“Why do you need a shower this big?”

“Oh, so when I have orgies we have all the room for shower sex,” Harry says. “I’ll invite you to the next one.”

“Please, like you’d want anyone now that you’ve had me,” Louis grins, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck.

“How did you know?” Harry smiles, kissing him once. “I didn’t actually design the house. I hired someone and he figured since I play football I’d be having huge parties and lots of sex. That was before I came out, though.”

“So, you’re out publicly then?” Louis asks hopefully.

“Didn’t you do your research before meeting me?” Harry teases. “Yeah, a while ago. I wanted to settle down with someone and I wouldn’t be able to do that if I was still in the closet. So now I can date whoever I want and not worry about it. The team took it well, actually. They crack jokes, but it’s always just friendly stuff that we can laugh at together.”

“That’s wonderful, Haz. I’m glad you can be yourself. But where exactly do we stand?” Louis asks. Harry grabs the shampoo and puts it in his hands.

“Turn around.”

Louis does, and Harry starts to wash his hair for him, making Louis practically purr. “I thought maybe this would mean we were dating. I mean, it’s going to suck being so far away from each other, but we’ll both have time off to visit and we can always FaceTime and all that. I’ll understand if you don’t want to, because it’s going to be a lot of work, but.”

“I’d get to be Harry Styles’ boyfriend,” Louis smiles. “That title comes with a lot of perks, I’m sure.”

“Not as many perks as Louis Tomlinson’s boyfriend.”

“We’ll see about that.”

After their shower, they towel each other off and go lie down in Harry’s, again, huge bed. It’s beyond comfortable, Louis will admit, and he hopes to be Harry’s last cuddle partner for a while. 

Louis shoves his leg between Harry’s thighs, wearing only one of Harry’s t-shirts, and wrapping his arm around Harry’s bare torso.

“Do you always sleep naked?”

“Basically,” Harry says. “Got a problem?”

“No, it’s easy access to a morning blowjob,” Louis shrugs. “I’m okay with that.”

“How did I get so lucky?” Harry grins, kissing Louis softly. “When do you absolutely have to leave?”

“I absolutely must leave by Friday,” Louis says. 

“Okay, we can work with that,” Harry says, rubbing Louis’ back. “Let’s take a nap.”

“Good, I thought you’d never shut up.”

“You started talking first!” Harry argues, but Louis only buries his face in Harry’s chest and closes his eyes.  
~  
Leaving is harder than either of them thought it would be.

“’m gonna miss you a lot,” Louis says into Harry’s chest, holding around his middle tightly. Besides Harry having to go to practice, they spent every waking second together that they could. Granted, a lot of that time was spent fucking, but still. “Don’t even know the next time I’ll get to see you.”

“Soon,” Harry promises. “I’m gonna miss you so much, babe, but we’ll talk tonight when you get back home, and then tomorrow, and the day after that, and every day after, okay? We’re gonna be fine.”

“I know,” Louis sighs. “You’ve made me clingy in less than a week.”

“I have magic powers.”

“I really have to get going.”

“I know,” Harry says, giving him a big squeeze and a long kiss before letting go. 

“Bye, love,” Louis says, blowing him a kiss.

“Bye, baby.”

Louis goes off to his gate, glancing back at Harry on his way. Soon, he thinks, soon.  
~  
“You’ve been so mopey since you’ve gotten back from the states,” Liam says, tossing Louis a water bottle and sitting down on the couch next to him. “What’s your issue?”

“Nothing,” Louis shrugs. “Just been stressed over work, I suppose.”

“I think it’s that boy you met,” Liam teases. “Something happened.”

“No,” Louis scoffs, trying to hide his blush. “He was nice, we had fun, that’s it.”

‘That’s why you’ve been texting him non-stop? And calling him and getting all giggly with him all the time? I’m here all the time, I hear you,” Liam smirks, flipping through the channels. Louis groans, hiding his face in his hands. “Don’t have to be embarrassed, mate, think it’s about time you got yourself a boyfriend.”

“He just lives so far,” Louis caves. “But he’s so pretty I want to die.”

“Lou,” Liam laughs. “You can make it work long distance. People do it all the time. It seems like he likes you a lot.”

“And he’s prettyyy,” Louis whines, falling into the cushion of the couch. “It’s been three weeks and I miss him like crazy.”

“He must be special, then, since you lose interest faster than a goldfish,” Liam snorts.

“Not true!” Louis pouts. “But men can be so boring. Harry isn’t, though, he’s funny, charming, kind-“

“And pretty,” Liam finishes for him. “I know, I know. I think you really like this guy a lot, so you should put some real effort into this one.”

“I’m offended you think I wouldn’t,” Louis pouts dramatically. “I am a wonderful boyfriend.”

“Please, let’s not get started on this topic,” Liam puts a hand out. “Never again.”

“I blame you for setting me up on some awful blind dates,” Louis says shortly. 

“Well, you obviously didn’t need my help with this one, so I shouldn’t be blamed anymore.”

“You’re not,” Louis sighs. “’m gonna go talk to Harry for a little while, he should be up by now.”

“The time difference must be rough, huh?” Liam asks, watching Louis stand up and stretch. 

“Yup, eight hours. I’m practically done with my day by the time he’s up,” Louis says.

“That sucks,” Liam sympathizes, turning back to the television. “Go call him.”

“I am,” Louis sings, walking out of the room. 

“Hello?” Harry answers the phone after a few rings.

“Hey, love,” Louis smiles softly, his voice quiet. 

“Hey, baby,” Harry drawls, his voice low and smooth. “What are you up to?”

“Missing you,” Louis sighs. “I should be working on the new line but I’m getting side tracked.”

“Thinking about me?” Harry asks, and Louis can hear his shit-eating grin 6,000 miles away.

“Always,” Louis smiles. “What about you?”

“I just got back from practice. I’m going to make lunch and shower,” Harry says.

“I wish you were there with you,” Louis says softly. “I miss you a lot. You’re so far.”

“I know, baby,” Harry murmurs. “I’ve got some time off in three weeks, though.”

“That won’t work, I’ll be in Italy for work,” Louis says. “The week after I’m free.”

“No, I’ve got a game,” Harry says. “I’ll be in Dallas. Two weeks after that?”

“Spain,” Louis groans. “So I guess I’m never seeing you again? We’ll live off of Skype and Facetime and texting forever?”

“We’ll get it together eventually, Lou, I promise. Once the season is over I’ll have time to settle down a bit and visit.”

“I hope so,” Louis lies down on his bed. “I hate this.”

“I do, too, but it’ll be worth it, okay? We’re making it work.”

“I trust you,” Louis says.  
~  
“Who is it?” Louis grumbles unhappily, wrapping his duvet around his shoulders and dragging himself to the front door. “Bloody 6 in the morning.”

He opens the door, ready to yell at whoever would wake him up at such a horrendous hour, but then there’s Harry, standing there with a bouquet of lilies and a smile.

“Surprise,” he says softly, holding him the flowers and leaning down for a kiss, as if this was an everyday occurrence. Louis drops the flowers on the floor and wraps his arms around Harry’s neck, jumping into him and enclosing Harry’s hips with his legs.

“I can’t believe you’re here!” Louis shouts into Harry’s neck, kissing everywhere he can. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming, you twat?”

“It was a surprise, duh,” Harry smiles, putting his hands on Louis’ ass to hold him up. “I missed you so much I just had to see your pretty face in person again.”

“Good,” Louis says happily. “I’m so glad you’re here. We can finally do everything we’ve been talking about.”

“As long as you’re free, yeah,” Harry smiles. 

“And maybe…you can meet my family?” Louis asks, biting his lip. “I mean, only if you want to.”

“I’d love to. I think it’s only fair, since you met mine already.”

“Good,” Louis smiles, kissing him again. “C’mon, I have to show you around.”

Louis lets go and hits the floor gracefully, tying their hands together. He shows Harry around his flat, smiling so brightly throughout everything. Harry’s hand is warm in his and he seems to fit in so well.

Louis takes him out to explore right away, taking him shopping, going to café’s, people watching, and meeting Louis’ friends Liam and Zayn. It’s so nice being together again for the first time in so long. It’s been forever, and Louis never wants Harry to leave. 

That night they get to cuddle in Louis’ bed and kiss and enjoy each other’s company like a normal couple. Louis wants to tie Harry to his bed and keep him here in London.

“When do you leave?” he asks softly.

“Thursday. Gotta get back for practice,” Harry says quietly, kissing Louis’ forehead. 

“I’ll never see you again,” Louis sighs. “I don’t want to wait this long to see you.”

“I know it sucks,” Harry kisses his forehead again. “But we’re going to make it work. We’re doing pretty great.”

“This is the second time I’m seeing your face,” Louis says, annoyed. “We’re not doing great at all.”

“Can’t you come back with me? Isn’t your week a bit slow?”

“I mean, sort of, but, I don’t know. Can I just get up and leave?”

“You’ve got about a million and three assistants and employees waiting on you hand and foot. You can bring some stuff with you and spend a bit of time at my place,” Harry says. “I think it’ll be good for you to get away. All you do is work and you need some time to relax.”

“This is my job, though. I just worry that if I leave them in charge they’ll mess it all up,” Louis sighs. 

“Everything will be fine, babe. Spend some time with me,” Harry says softly, kissing the top of his head. “You love California. You know you do.”

“I love London, as well.”

“More sun in California. That’ll put you in a better mood. We can fuck outside, or in the pool, get you really tan before your next show.”

“Harry,” Louis giggles into his neck. “Fine. I’ll come with you. I can only stay for a week, though.”

“Plenty. I want you to meet the team and their partners. You can sit with them next game. They’ll make you officially part of the family.”

“You want me to be permanent, then? Show me off to all your football buddies and their hot wives?” Louis asks, feeling a sense of warmth spreading in his chest. He can’t remember the last serous relationship he had. 

“Of course I do, Lou. I’d love for you to be a constant in my life. I want everyone to meet you and see how amazing you are. Plus, they’ll all probably be so jealous that I’m going to get your clothes for free.”

“Knew that was the reason you’re dating me!” Louis shouts, shoving Harry. 

“Kidding,” Harry smiles. “But you’re going to die when you see how many of them are wearing your stuff. They’re going to freak.”

“I can’t wait.”  
~  
Meeting all of Harry’s teammates, their wives and their children is a bit overwhelming, but everyone is so kind and welcoming. Harry is the only gay one on the team, which means Louis is the only boyfriend, but he doesn’t mind. The women are all really nice, and Louis can see himself joining into this group seamlessly. 

Louis feels bad when he can’t contribute to conversation about the game, though, since he doesn’t understand any of what’s happening.

“Louis? Are you okay?” a woman asks. Louis vaguely remembers her name being Lucy and her husband being the kicker or something like that.

“Oh, yeah, sorry. Back home this isn’t football, it’s apparently soccer to you guys,” Louis says, smiling. “Haven’t quite figured this game out yet.”

“A lot different,” Lucy smiles. “Far from home, as well.”

“Yeah,” Louis says. “But we’re trying to arrange visits whenever we can. Harry was just at my place last week and I came back with him. It’s a bit hard since we’re both so busy, but it’s working.”

“I think you two are absolutely adorable together,” another woman says. Rachel? That sounds right. “He looks so happy. Daniel told me it seems like his game has been better ever since he met you.”

“Really?” Louis asks, a bit taken back. “Think it’s because of me?”

“Totally,” Rachel nods. 

Louis grins and watches Harry run down the field, scoring a goal or whatever it’s called.  
~  
“Alright,” Harry says, pulling Louis in closer and playing with his hair, pointing to the TV set with the other. “It’s not a goal, it’s a touch down, okay? That’s a touch down right there, because he made it past the end zone.”

“So, is the end zone like a goal in my football?” Louis asks, snuggled close to Harry and watching the Giants versus the Cowboys game. 

“Yeah, exactly. And that’s a field goal, which the ball is kicked into for an extra point,” Harry explains.

“This is so hard. What a dumb sport,” Louis sighs, pawing at Harry’s stomach.

“Hey,” Harry frowns. “Don’t be mean.”

“Sorry, love, “ Louis smiles up at him. “Gonna make some tea, though. Want any?”  
Louis stands up and stretches and sees Harry looking him up and down. He smiles to himself, so glad he gets that kind of reaction from his boyfriend.

“Nah, I’m good, thanks,” Harry says. He gives a light smack to Louis’ butt as he walks away, giving Louis a cheeky grin. Louis waggles a finger at him and smirks, swaying his hips to leave the room. 

“We need to get you better tea!” Louis yells from the kitchen, frowning. “These are all shit. I’m going to ship you a bunch of Yorkshire and you’re going to have a lifetime stock for every time I visit.”

“My tea isn’t good enough for you?” Harry calls back.

“Your cock may be, but your tea is not.”

Harry snorts, waiting for Louis to come back. Louis feels comfortable in this house, even though he’s only been a few times. It already feels like home to him.  
~  
It’s hard, but it works. They manage to squeeze in short visits when they can. Sometimes, Harry is in New York for a game and Louis has to be there for a meeting, so they stay at the same hotel or work out a schedule. Thankfully, they have some overlaps, but they never go a day without talking. 

“I sent some t-shirts in the mail, they should be there by the time you’re back from Florida,” Louis says, the phone between his ear and shoulder. He’s in the office designing a new dress, and Harry’s just gotten out of practice.

“Yeah? Sick, thanks, babe. Free stuff.”

“Shut up,” Louis smiles fondly.

“Are you still working? It’s late,” Harry says thoughtfully. He’s always worried Louis is overworking himself, but this is his career and it’s important.

“Yeah, I have to finish up this dress. I’m showing it to everyone in two days, and if they like it we’re going to send it out and see who wants it,” Louis explains, putting a pin between his teeth.

“I hope you ate dinner,” Harry says firmly.

“Sort of,” Louis answers, taking the pin out and pinning it to the mannequin he’s working with. “Had a granola bar or something, I don’t know. I’ll grab something on the way back to my flat.”

“Louis,” Harry says, his voice stern. “I told you, you have to eat.”

“I do! Just not at the normal intervals that you eat,” Louis says. “Promise I’ll only be here for another half hour. Just have to finish the neckline.”

“Alright,” Harry sighs. 

“You’re still coming to the show, right?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Harry says softly. “I’ll be there dressed to the nines.”

“I won’t accept anything less.”  
~  
“I will leave you here if you don’t hurry up!” Louis snaps, checking his watch for the millionth and one time today. “I can’t be late to my own show and I don’t need the newspapers saying my boyfriend is always late!”

Harry walks out in a suit Louis designed, his hair artistically piled on top of his head. Louis sort of forgets why he was even yelling.

“Ready,” Harry says, smirking a bit, the bastard.

“Fits like a glove,” Louis says softly, beckoning Harry over. “Lemme see.”

Harry saunters over and puts his hands on Louis’ hips, leaning down for a soft kiss. Louis puts his hands around the lapels of his jacket and kisses him a bit harder. He looks fucking edible.

“Delicious,” Louis murmurs against his lips.

“Gonna be late,” Harry murmurs back, biting his bottom lip.

“Fashionably late is alright,” Louis defends weakly. “Little more of this first.”

Harry grins, letting their lips meet up again. Louis wants to run his hands through Harry’s hair and tug at it, but it looks too perfect to mess with. Harry breaks it off first, grinning down at his boyfriend. 

“C’mon, we’re gonna be late, Mr. Famous Fashion designer,” Harry grins.

“I love you,” Louis says without thought. Fucking damnit, that wasn’t supposed to come out. How unromantic and uncalled for. 

“I love you even more,” Harry says softly, kissing Louis again. Okay, maybe that was a good save. 

“Right,” Louis coughs awkwardly. “Show time.”

“Idiot,” Harry grins fondly. “I love you, let’s go.”

Louis feels more serene during his show, even through all the chaos and commotion buzzing on around him. Harry is front row, and Louis can see him from his backstage spot. He doesn’t look painful bored like some of the other men there, but he looks intrigued and alert. He smiles for all the cameras, he’s polite to those around him, and Louis does love him a whole lot. Granted, he might have had a better way of telling him that, but it’s all water under the bridge at this point. 

“That’s the football player, mm?” one of the models asks, standing next to Louis and peeking through the slit of the curtain.

“That’s him,” Louis says fondly, grinning. 

“You might have to beat people off of him, he’s a looker,” she jokes.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Louis snorts. “He’s worth the effort, though. Enough soppy talk, you have to finish getting ready.”

After the show, Louis sees Harry speaking to an interviewer, which is a bit odd, considering this isn’t his territory. Louis doesn’t know anyone from England that actually keeps up with American football, but that might be a biased view.

“Louis,” Harry calls, beckoning Louis closer with a smile when he catches sight of him. “C’mere, babe.”

Louis practically blushes at the public display of affection and he can’t wait to get home. He walks over to Harry and receives a quick but lovely kiss and a squeeze. 

“We were just talking about you,” Harry explains. “This is Charlie from Entertainment Tonight, she was just asking me if you made this suit for me.”

“I did,” Louis says. “And it looks absolutely lovely on you.”

“You both look phenomenal,” Charlie says, smiling with a camera behind her. “How long have you two been together?”

“Nearly a year,” Louis says happily. 

“How is the distance? Is it difficult to manage?”

“Yeah, of course, but you deal with it the best you can if you want to make a relationship work. All relationships are hard, but we took a risk, and I’m glad we did because I’ve never been happier,” Louis explains, squeezing Harry’s side. Harry is grinning so wide his dimples are in full effect. Louis is quite proud of himself for being the cause.

“What Louis said.”

“All the best of luck to you both`,” Charlie smiles, looking genuinely happy for the two of them.

“Thank you,” Harry says gratefully.  
~  
“How do you even have time to fuck me so well right before a game?” Louis asks breathlessly after coming twice that morning, Harry’s cock still buried inside of him. “Fuck, you have great stamina.”

“That’s why I’m so good,” Harry grins wickedly, kissing him hard. “And I fully intend to fuck you again when we get back, as well, win or lose.”

“Good,” Louis pants. 

“Bought a little something so you could still have some fun while I’m playing,” Harry grins again, pulling out of Louis and walking to the closet. Louis watches him with hooded eyes, waiting to see what he’d come back with. Harry’s got some interesting kinks, but Louis likes to indulge them. He fully trusts Harry now, dating for a full year now, so he likes experimenting. 

Harry comes back with a clear butt plug, sure to cause soreness. Louis’ eyes widen a bit at the scene. He’s never actually used one before. He never had much time to mess around with toys, but Harry seems to get off on it.

“So,” Harry says, crawling back on the bed and opening Louis’ legs up, putting them on Harry’s hips. “You’re always so tight for me, babe, and I know you get bored during my games sometimes, so this will keep it interesting.”

“You love to keep things interesting,” Louis laughs a bit breathlessly, staring intently at the plug. It’s not too big, but Louis is sure it’s going to feel huge after being inside of him for so long. Louis is always so tight and Harry always has to take his time to open him up. 

Harry coats it in lube before pressing it inside of Louis, making him jump at the sensitivity. Harry pushes it in fully and taps it to make sure it’s inside.

“Just keep that in there until I see you later, okay?” Harry smiles, twisting it around.

“This is absolutely evil,” Louis glares at him. “I didn’t do anything to you.”

“Promise I’ll make you come three times when we get home.”

“Three? Christ,” Louis says, his body exhausted just from the sound of it. Harry loves to see how many times Louis can come in one go, loves making him oversensitive. Harry smiles at him and gets off the bed.

“Promise. I gotta get ready, though. Running late,” Harry says.

“Want me to make your protein shake for you?” Louis asks, sitting up on his elbows and watching Harry put his bag together.

“That’d be awesome, babe, thanks,” Harry says, throwing on a t-shirt.

Louis stands up and awkwardly waddles downstairs, that stupid buttplug rubbing beautifully right against his prostate. He’s half hard by the time he finishes blending his drink, but he knows Harry doesn’t want him getting off without him. Harry comes downstairs with his bag slung over his shoulder.

“Thanks, baby,” Harry murmurs, kissing him and running a knuckle down Louis’ length. “Be good, okay? Don’t touch. Make sure you eat a good breakfast and lunch because you’ve got a long night ahead of you.”

“You’re filthy,” Louis whispers, throwing his arms around Harry’s neck and kissing him deeply. “I’ll be a good boy, promise. C’mon, you’re late. I’ll see you later.”

“Alright, love you.”

“I love you too,” Louis says, kissing him once more. “Good luck.”

The game is painful, honestly. Louis alternates between standing and sitting, but neither is helpful. He wore one of Harry’s jerseys over his jeans to hide the bulge of his cock. He keeps glancing at the clock, hoping time will move faster so he can get home to Harry. He doesn’t talk much, either, because he’s afraid his voice will waver and he’ll let out a moan.

The game goes into overtime, but thankfully, Harry comes in with an assist and they win the game in the last seconds. He’s glad, because Harry is usual in a bad mood after a loss and it makes him rough. Not that Louis minds that, but he likes when Harry is excited over a win and can’t fuck Louis fast enough to get out of his adrenaline high. 

“Great game, baby!” Louis shouts, running down to the entrance of the locker room and kissing his boyfriend.

“Thanks, babe,” Harry grins, giving his butt a squeeze through his jeans, and Louis bits his jaw in retaliation. 

“You need to take me home right now,” Louis says into his ear. “You’re an absolute twat for what you’ve done to me.”

“Who says we have to wait until we’re home?” Harry asks innocently, pressing a finger briefly between his crack to press at the glass toy. Louis bites back a moan, digging his nails into Harry’s sides.

“C’mere,” Louis growls, bringing him to the car. 

When they get in, Louis is more than impatient. He turns the key in the ignition for Harry and crosses his arms, ignoring the stimulation to his prostate, causing his cock to jump.

“Babe,” Harry says. “Take your cock out.”

“What? Harry, what if you get pulled over, and I’ve just got my bloody cock flailing about?” Louis cries.

“Cocks don’t flail if they’re hard, and I can bet every dollar I have that you’re not soft right now.”

“Christ,” Louis mumbles, unbuttoning his jeans and letting his cock free, hard as ever. 

“Atta boy,” Harry smiles, reaching over and taking it in his hand, pumping him without taking his eyes off the road.

“Harry!” Louis tries to be angry, but his voice is a bit high and squeaky. 

“Shouldn’t take long,” Harry says simply, giving him a squeeze. Louis shuts his eyes and lays his head onto the seat, breathing deeply. “Can’t wait to get my cock inside of you, make you come over and over again. That plug must be torture, eh? The size is nothing compared to mine.”

“Harry,” Louis whimpers, his mouth forming an O shape. Harry swipes a thumb over Louis’ dripping slit, and a scream is ripped from Louis’ lungs, coming hard over Harry’s hand and jersey. That orgasm has been pending for hours, now, and he feels a bit lighter.

“Good boy,” Harry says happily, putting his hand in Louis’ face. “Don’t want to get it on the steering wheel, do I?”

Louis rolls his eyes, but licks his come off nonetheless. He sort of likes the taste of himself, anyway. He’s a bit sweeter than Harry is, and he doesn’t mind it. He wants to rip the buttplug out now. Its incessant rubbing is making his cock fatten up again without any effort at all. 

When they get back to Harry’s place, Louis is practically running to get inside. Harry, on the other hand, is taking his sweet time. What a fucking arse, Louis thinks to himself. 

“After you, my dear,” Harry says, holding the door open for Louis. Louis glares at him briefly before darting upstairs and calling after him.

“You better be naked when you come up here!”

“That plug better still be in you when I get up there!” Harry calls back, and god damnit, he’s sick of it. He needs it out, like, immediately, but he knows Harry is going to make him work for it, the bastard.

He throws off his sticky jersey and throws it into the laundry shoot. He tosses off his jeans and does the same with them. He goes to the mirror and spreads his cheeks, peeking behind himself and seeing the plug snug inside of him. It’s hot, he’ll admit it.

“Checking out the view?” Harry asks with a smirk, pumping his own cock in his hand. “Looks gorgeous.”

“I have a phenomenal arse,” Louis shrugs, facing him. 

“I’m not denying it, babe,” Harry grins. “C’mon, I’ll get that pesky little plug out and give you what you really want instead.”

“Thank god,” Louis says shortly, crawling onto the bed and presenting his ass for Harry. He’d never be a good submissive, he back talks way too much, but he likes Harry being a bit dominant with him. 

Harry gets on his knees behind Louis, twisting the plug a few times, and pulls it out. He shoves it right back in, making Louis whine.

“Harry, you promised.”

“I don’t break my promises, don’t worry. Three times. You’ve got two more, now.”

Harry pulls it out slowly and tosses it somewhere on the bed, giving Louis a second to breathe for the first time all day without the pressure inside of him.

“Y’alright, baby?” Harry asks, rubbing Louis’ spine. He might be dominant and pushy, driving Louis mad, but he’s always checking in. He doesn’t want Louis in any pain or anything like that. Thankfully, he doesn’t have a pain kink on top of everything else. 

“Need a second to breathe,” Louis says honestly, panting against the sheets. His cock is half hard between his legs, and he’s always too tired for another orgasm at this point. Harry lies down and pulls Louis on top of him, kissing all over his neck and jaw.

“Take your time.”

“Hey,” Louis says suddenly. “Why don’t I ever top? We’ve been together for a year and I’ve never topped before.”

Harry bursts into a fit of laughter, but Louis is frowning deeply. “This isn’t funny! I’m serious! I’ve never topped with anyone.”

“There’s a reason for that,” Harry manages. “You’re a total bottom, Lou. You’re so much smaller than I am, how are you supposed to handle that?”

“Hey!” Louis pouts. “I could top if I wanted to!”

“You love getting fuck and you know it. Nothing is going to change. I like you this way.”

“No! I need to prove to you that I can be a top, and a damn good one!” Louis huffs, grabbing a bottle of lube from the nightstand. He’s never, ever topped with anyone. All of his boyfriends and lovers or whatever you’d like to call them were all much bigger than Louis, both in height and in dick, but Louis didn’t mind. He wasn’t small, but he somehow attracted men with monster cocks like his Harry. The thing is horrifying to even look at for most, but he’s got something of a fetish for it. He loves the way it pushes inside of him and stretches him out, he loves when he sucks him off and his jaw aches forever afterwards. He may have an obsession with dick up his ass and in his mouth, but he can totally be a top. Harry has no idea what he’s talking about.

“Louis, c’mon, you don’t have to do this,” Harry is suppressing a laugh, and Louis wants to punch him.

“I clearly do, you twat. Spread your legs.”

Harry sighs loudly but decides to play along, opening his legs. He’s not very flexible, especially compared to Louis. Louis desperately wants to look at Harry’s hole and groan at the thought of being inside of it, but he literally can’t take his eyes off of his dick lying hard and heavy on his belly. Sometimes, it takes Harry a bit longer to get fully hard because he’s got so much area to cover, and the blood takes a bit longer to reach. Holy shit, Louis wants it in his ass.

No, okay, no, he’s doing this to prove a point. He’s never been in anyone’s ass besides his own with his fingers, but hey, it’s an experience. He slicks up his fingers with lube and runs them over Harry’s very small puckered hole. It’s hairy, Louis notices, unlike his own. Louis grooms himself completely, because he doesn’t need the hassle, but no one is ever up Harry’s, so he doesn’t worry about it. It’s not exactly arousing. 

“You should shave,” Louis notes.

“So I can get razor burn when I wear my jock straps. Nah, I’ll pass.”

“You can wax it,” Louis protests. 

“That’s not happening.”

“Well, fine, then I won’t fuck you.”

“I’ve been trying to tell you that!” Harry says, falling into a whole new set of giggles. 

“It’ll be amazing, shut up!” Louis sighs loudly, pressing a finger in roughly. Harry makes a noise of discomfort, shifting on the bed. “This your first time?”

“Fuck off,” Harry scoffs. “Not fond of things in my ass, only putting things in other asses.”

‘That’s because you haven’t tried it yet,” Louis insists. “Feels great.”

“Whatever you say.”

Louis ignores him and twists his finger inside, and Harry is painfully tight. He thinks it might hurt around his dick, but he’s not going to wimp out now.

“Not a fan,” Harry says, his eyebrows knit together. “How the fuck do you take my cock?”

“Practice, my dear,” Louis says. “Shut up. You’re massive and I don’t bitch.”

“That’s because you’re a total slut for it,” Harry reminds him. 

“Let me do my job.”

“Your job is to get fucked, not be the fucker,” Harry whines. “This hurts.”

“Don’t be such a baby.”

Louis moves slowly, adding a second finger and hearing Harry groan. He doesn’t like putting Harry in pain, but he wants to prove a point. Harry is silent throughout the rest, even when Louis adds a third finger. The discomfort is evident on his face, but he doesn’t say so. His cock is going soft on his stomach, and Louis would be offended, he really would, but he knows Harry is hot for him, just not in this way. Harry always wants him, loves being inside of him, so Louis gets it. Louis loves him being inside of him, and they make a great team, really. 

“Kay,” Louis says. “Think you’re good.”

He sits up on his knees and holds his cock to line up with Harry’s stretched open hole. God, Louis wants Harry’s cock to be nice and fat in his mouth right now. Even soft, he’s huge. He’s always heavy and big, but he grows even more when he’s hard. Louis’ mouth is watering for it. This was a fucking idiotic idea, Louis decides.

“Fuck,” Harry laughs so hard he’s got tears in his eyes. “Oh, god, you’re not actually going to do this, are you? I see the way you’re salivating for my cock. You look so tiny right now, I can’t think of you actually fucking me.”

“Shut up,” Louis says harshly, shoving his fingers into Harry’s mouth. He tilts his head, smiling wickedly. “Huh, sort of like you’re rimming yourself.”

Harry holds his wrists and pulls his fingers out of his mouth, glaring up at him, but then laughing again. “This is too funny.”

“You’re awful,” Louis hisses, but he looks back at his hole, then Harry’s cock, and shakes his head. “We are not doing this.”

“You’re adorable,” Harry laughs, pulling Louis in for a long kiss. “C’mon, let me give you my cock. Wanna ride it?”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Louis says, straddling his hips quickly. He slides a condom over his cock and coats it with lube, despite him not being fully hard. Louis likes feeling him grow inside of him, anyway. He sits on the head, slowly sinking down until he bottoms out. He circles his hips, feels Harry fatten up greatly, pushing his way through his muscles. “Jesus.”

“Know you like it,” Harry says softly, rubbing his side. “Don’t be embarrassed about bottoming, Lou. Love it this way, love you wanting my cock all the time, getting off on the size. I love how I can make you come untouched and the way you clench around me when you’re close. I love us like this and I wouldn’t change it. You’re so good like this, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis nods, grinding his hips down. “Kay.”

“Good,” Harry says, running his hands up Louis’ torso and twisting his nipples. “Love how perky and cute your tits are.”

“Love how you call them tits,” Louis giggles. “Fuck.”

“Love your thighs, how they shake when you ride me,” Harry murmurs, gripping them and feeling the strong muscles below his soft skin. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Pretty hot yourself, baby,” Louis says breathlessly, smiling down at him. 

They move together so gracefully, they always do. They seem to be like puzzle pieces, fitting beautifully. Soon, Louis is panting, his hands braced on Harry’s chest, bouncing quickly on Harry’s cock. He’s clenching the way Harry loves, whimpering softly.

“Close, close, close,” he chants. 

“Same,” Harry says. Louis’ eyes screw shut, his mouth parted open. Harry grips his cock in his hand, and with one squeeze, Louis is shooting hotly onto Harry’s abs with a soft cry. Harry isn’t far behind, squeezing his eyes shut and moaning low. 

“Oh,” Louis sighs, crashing down on Harry’s chest and pressing his face into his neck. “Okay, that was so good.”

“Agreed,” Harry smiles, gripping at his butt. “I owe you one more orgasm, I believe.”

“I’ll put it on your tab. Too tired. Can’t do it.”

“Sounds good. Long day for you.”

“You have no idea, Styles.”  
~  
“Okay, either I somehow grew, or your clothes have taken over my closet,” Harry calls out to Louis, staring at a rack of clothes that don’t belong to him. Louis comes in through the doorframe and smiles sheepishly.

“I hate bringing things back and forth,” he shrugs. Harry turns to face him and he’s too fucking pretty not to look at. He’s swallowed up in one of Harry’s t-shirts with a mug of tea in his hands, hair swept across his forehead. It’s been nearly two years since they met, and it feels like a lifetime. 

“Move in with me.”

“What?” Louis says, frowning deeply. “What are you on about?”

“Move in with me. Live here in California with me,” Harry says, walking closer to Louis and putting his hands on his hips.

“Harry,” Louis sighs, looking into his mug and then up into Harry’s eyes. “I can’t just leave London. All of my family is in the UK and my entire business is there and my friends and my entire life.”

“My life is there, too, when you’re there. Lou, what happens when we get married? We’re going to live 6,000 miles away from each other?”

“No,” Louis pouts. “Can’t you come live with me?”

“Don’t think the team would allow me to play from London,” Harry smiles a little. “You know I can’t go anywhere until my football career is over, and I’ve got a lot of time left, if all goes well. But you could still do your stuff from here and go to London when needed.”

“Who said we’re getting married?” Louis asks after a pause. “Are you asking?”

“Not yet,” Harry grins. “But I’m thinking about it.”

“I’ll consider it.”

“What? Marrying me or moving in with me?” Harry asks.

“Moving in. Marrying you isn’t something I’d have to think about,” Louis whispers and kisses Harry softly. “Don’t think I could ever say no.”

“You just made proposing a lot easier on me,” Harry laughs, kissing Louis again. 

“Whenever the time is right, I’m here.”  
~  
The next day, Louis is frantically typing on his laptop in the kitchen, glasses falling down his nose and his hair a mess. He’s biting his bottom lip, the way he does when he’s concentrating, and Harry loves him so much.

“Everything okay?” Harry asks, walking towards him and peeking at the screen.

“Yeah,” Louis looks up, smiling tiredly. “Figuring out the details of my move over here.”

“Wait,” Harry says slowly. “What?”

“I thought about it,” Louis says, wrapping an arm around Harry’s middle. “Didn’t even sleep last night because of it. I can make it work. I’ll keep my flat and go there whenever I have to, but I can do work here. And I’m thinking about expanding, maybe opening up a place here and man it from both here and London with a little assistance on the London front.”

“How did you come up with this?” Harry asks, still a bit stunned. He’s known Louis to being a stubborn hard ass, but somehow here they are, less than 24 hours after asking and Louis has his life planned out. Harry is a scatterbrain in comparison to Louis.

“Babe,” Louis smiles. “I love you. Like you said, you’re my life and we can’t live 5,456 miles away from each other forever.”

“You googled it?” Harry grins like a dope. 

“Yeah,” Louis smiles softly. “Bit less than 6,000, but far enough. This will be easier for us, and I know it’s going to take a lot of adjusting and work, but I think it’s best for our relationship.”

“You have to be sure about this, though, Lou,” Harry says gently, running a hand through his messy hair. “You’re leaving your entire life behind for me. You have to be sure this is what you want.”

“I’m sure that I want you,” Louis says firmly. “And that’s what matters. Everything else will sort of fall into place, right?”

“Oh, Lou,” Harry says softly. “Yeah, yeah, this is great, babe. Everything is going to be fine, and I think you’ll be happy here. And of course we’ll take trips to London, I’ll even come with you, and we’ll visit your family and everyone. They can come here, too, you know, this isn’t a one-way street. We can have holidays here, or there, and Liam and Zayn can come whenever they want, okay?”

“Really?” Louis smiles up at him.

“Obviously,” Harry rolls his eyes. “I’m not going to keep you captive and hide you from your friends and family. I want us to all be one family. My family is yours, your family is mine. And you and I…we’ll make our own family.”

“What?” Louis asks, his voice quiet.

“I mean, if you want,” Harry says quickly. “We don’t…you know, have to. Just, yeah.”

“Harry,” Louis giggles. “Rambling, honey. Are you saying you want kids?”

“I mean, I know we haven’t talked about it yet, and I know we have a while-“

“Honey,” Louis says again. 

“Rambling, right,” Harry laughs shortly. “Yeah, kids. “Uh, like, three?”

“Three,” Louis nods. “I like that number.”

“So, you want kids?”

“I’ve got five sisters,” Louis giggles. “Course I want kids. Why are you so nervous about talking about it”

“I dunno,” Harry shrugs. “Just didn’t know if you wanted kids or not. Don’t want to scare you off.”

“I just sent out a mass emails to my entire office that I’m moving, and you think I’m backing out?” 

“I’m an idiot, I know,” Harry laughs. “Sorry. I’ve never been this serious with anyone before, and I’ve never really had anyone I could see myself having kids with until I met you. But now it’s like, all I want is to settle down with you and raise babies with you.”

“Oh yeah?” Louis smiles. “I really want that too, H. And if it’s any conciliation, I’ve never been this serious with anyone before either. Liam was always trying to set me up and he worried sick over me, which was stupid, because I’m not old or anything. I guess he didn’t like that I was more involved with work than I was in finding someone, but now I’m more focused on you than I am work, and it’s sort of horrifying and alarming but all at the same time it’s sort of nice? Like, someone cares about me, and I don’t have to constantly work and worry over being good enough. I’m just me and everything seems okay, y’know? I didn’t think a relationship would be so easy, I thought it would be so much work and there’d be pressure and that’s why I gave up on love. I was hurt too many times and didn’t want it to affect my work. But now, it’s alright.”

“I’m glad you’ve been able to open up to me, honestly. I know you’re involved in your work, but you have to step back once in a while and take care of yourself. You need to let yourself be loved and I hope I’m doing an alright job of doing it,” Harry says, rubbing Louis’ shoulders.

“You’re doing a fantastic job,” Louis sighs happily. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell you if that changes.”

Harry laughs and hums. “Yeah, okay, thanks.”  
~  
After they’re properly engaged, they’re a little bit reckless and a lot in love. 

“I like that one,” Louis points to Harry’s laptop, scrolling through tattoo ideas on Pinterest; couples tattoos, more specifically. 

“Too plain,” Harry says, rejecting the idea of half a heart on his thumb. “It’s so generic.”

“Well,” Louis pouts. “You think of something more original, then.”

“Hey,” Harry says, pointing to a picture of two wrists. “This one would be sick.”

“What is it?” Louis asks, intrigued by the waving lines, snuggling in close to Harry.

“Sound waves. We could have the sound waves of us saying something, like I love you, and then make it a tattoo. Or heartbeat, anything,” Harry explains. Louis hums at that.

“Let’s get those. I want I love you. Definitely that one. Simple and effective,” Louis says, holding Harry’s wrist and rubbing the inside. “Right here.”

“Yeah, I like this spot,” Harry nods, fingering Louis’ free wrist, the delicate bones and veins poking out from his soft skin. “Right here, where I can feel your heart beating.”

“Yeah,” Louis smiles, mouthing at Harry’s neck. “Here.”  
~  
Their honeymoon is a blissful two weeks in Hawaii, after a wedding in New York. They decided that it was just about half way between the UK and California, so it was a happy medium to settle on for their guests. It was huge, as Louis requested. He refused to have a tiny wedding when he could invite everyone he knew to watch him marry the man that makes him happier than, dare he say, fashion itself. 

They both managed to get the entire next two weeks off by begging and pleading. After that, their next month will be home, then two months apart. Louis has to be in London for meetings about opening up a place in California while also doing press conferences around Europe. Harry will be busy preparing for the new season with training and pre-season junk Louis doesn’t understand. He doubts Harry will get any time off from that, so they make the best of it in Hawaii.

On their first night there, Harry walks into their rented bungalow carrying a giggling Louis bridal style. When Harry lies him on the soft king size bed, spreading Louis’ legs and scissoring him open, Louis speaks quietly.

“No condoms anymore. Want my husband to come inside of me every time. Can we do that?” Louis asks, pulling Harry close by the neck. Harry sputters a bit and nods frantically. They’ve never done it without a condom, but now, after getting tested and saying I Do, Louis wants to change that. It’s beautiful and sweet and soft and Louis doesn’t want to let him go ever again. Now, he’s too used to living with Harry, too used to waking up in the same bed and eating meals together and he doesn’t want to go back to the UK without him.

“You gonna miss me while I’m gone?” Louis asks on their last night in Hawaii.

“Nah, not really. I’ll just throw wild parties like I used to. I’ll probably start up my giant orgies as well, since I haven’t done that since we got together,” Harry shrugs.

“Mm, sounds good. I’ll probably just go back to my stripper career I had as a side job,” Louis replies, tangling their feet under the blankets.

“Now I’m worried that you aren’t kidding,” Harry says. 

“Babe,” Louis giggles, kissing his collarbone. “Totally kidding. I’m only a stripper for you.”

“God, that was a good day,” Harry sighs, remembering the time that Louis dressed in panties and stripped for Harry on his 23rd birthday. 

“Maybe if you behave while I’m gone I’ll surprise you again,” Louis suggests, running his fingertips over Harry’s abs. 

“I’ll try my very best,” Harry promises, playing with the hair on the back of Louis’ neck. “And yeah, I’m going to miss you more than I’ll know what to do with. Not really sure how I’m going to get through it. I’ve gotten too used to you being with me.”

“Yeah, I know,” Louis frowns. “My flat feels so lonely whenever I go back. But hopefully these meetings will go well and they’ll approve of the California office and I can stay there with you more. I hate all this traveling back and forth, it’s exhausting.”

“Yeah, I bet,” Harry sighs. “But I think they’re gonna go for it. It’s your company, you know? They’ll let it happen.”

“Yeah, I know, but the amount of work it’s going to take to get it up and running…I’m going to have to interview so many people and design the new place and buy new supplies and everything,” Louis rambles.

“Hey, but you’re going to create job for people that really need them, yeah? That’s amazing in itself. And you’re going to have a blast with decorating, you loved planning our wedding and this won’t be much different. This place is your baby, Lou. I know you love it and I know what you’re capable of,” Harry says, kissing his forehead. “This two months will fly by. Then I’ll have you all to myself when you’re back, and we can officially be Mr. and Mr. Styles.”

“I can’t believe you talked me into changing my last name,” Louis flushes a bit, biting the inside of his cheek. 

“Why?” Harry grins. “Louis Styles. Now that’s a true fashion designers name. It was clearly meant to be.”

“Written in the stars,” Louis jokes. “No, it’s okay, it’s just going to take some getting used to.”

“And this extra weight on my finger is going to take some getting used to,” Harry grins, twisting the platinum band around his ring finger.

“Mm, gonna be rough,” Louis jokes. “We’ll somehow manage, though, I think.”

“We must go on,” Harry smirks. “Alright, we should enjoy our last night, so no more work talk.”

“Got it.”  
~  
The two months apart don’t fly by at all.

Louis is constantly working with little leisure time. Everything is hectic and fast paced and on top of it all, he feels like shit. It’s been nearly two months since getting back from their honeymoon, and he hasn’t felt himself since. Granted, he may just miss Harry a lot, but he doesn’t see a reason to vomit over it every morning with nausea the rest of the day. 

And now, the absolute worst has happened. 

He’s got a big meeting to go to about what his plans are with the new studio in California and it’ll be mostly finance talk, something Louis despises. But he knows he has to look good for the executives and everyone else present, since he’s the face of the entire company.

He’s got his outfit all planned out to be formal, but not so much it looks forced. He decides on his skinny black jeans and a short blazer to throw over a white shirt. He feels more at ease knowing what he’s going to wear, but it’s suddenly the end of everything.

“Fuck,” Louis swears loudly, trying his best to force his pants to zip up, but they just won’t do it. Has he gained this much weight in two months? It’s not like he’s been eating much because all he does is throw it back up. It doesn’t look like much, but Louis can see the very small swelling of his belly and all he wants to do is curl up and cry in bed. This is not the day to find out he’s getting fat. And why the fuck is he so emotional over everything? He’s a grown man and shouldn’t cry over a few extra pounds. He’s going to suck it up and get through this day. He fixes a safety pin to at least keep them closed throughout the day and grabs his keys.

The meeting is awful and painful to sit through. Louis has the worst urge to pee the entire time, and when they bring in lunch, Louis almost vomits over the glass table. One of the girls there asks if he’s okay and informs him that he looks a bit pale, but he nods and assures her that he’s fine. 

It’s long, but Louis seems to get his way. He doesn’t have to do much talking, because his assistant has an entire list that Louis sent her last week about that he needs and his budget. There are no arguments and it’s easy. Louis goes right back to his flat with a short goodbye to everyone. 

He gets into bed and closes his eyes, feeling a headache coming on. He almost wants to call Harry and let it all out, cry about his pants not fitting and how often he vomits and how badly he misses him. But he can’t bring himself to call, too embarrassed to tell Harry that they’ve been married for 10 weeks and he’s already let himself go. Sleeping sounds like a better plan.  
~  
He won’t be home for another week, and he doesn’t seem to be getting any better. He’s gained a total of eight pounds since the wedding, and he feels disgusting. Granted, most of it is in his stomach, so he’s hoping it comes off easily. He needs to see a doctor, though, since this doesn’t seem normal. He’s always been a bit underweight, but now he’s gaining weight so fast it’s terrifying. And even though his sickness is getting a bit better, he just wants to get checked out to be safe.

“Hey, babe,” Louis greets, answering the phone.

“Hey, how are you doing?” Harry asks.

“Alright,” Louis sighs. “I’m heading to the doctor now.”

“Doctor? What’s wrong? You haven’t said anything.”

“I’m just not feeling well, just want to make sure everything is alright. It’s not big deal,” Louis says. “Just a quick check up.”

“Make sure you call me when you finish up, yeah?” Harry says, sounding hesitant. 

“Yeah, I will, honey. I’ll talk to you later, okay? Good luck at training. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Harry says, and Louis hangs up.  
~  
“I’m sorry, I’m _what_?” Louis nearly cries. “Am I on a prank show or something?”

“Louis, take a deep breath,” the doctor instructs. “This does happen. I’ve personally dealt with a lot of them in the past few years, so you’re in good hands.”

“How is this even possible?” Louis asks, abashed. “I’m a guy. No female parts.”

“Well, some men are born with a uterus, sometimes it functions and sometimes it doesn’t. Yours is, and when you’re with another men in a…well, in an intimate way, the way I’m sure you were, it can happen. Did you use a condom?”

“Well, my husband and I always did, but once we got married we stopped using them after being tested. We just got back from our honeymoon, actually,” Louis explains, blushing a bit.

“Ah,” the doctor smiles. “That makes sense. Well, you’re about fourteen weeks pregnant, so you’re already in you second trimester. We’re going to have to be careful for the rest of it, that is, if you plan to carry full term,” she speaks slowly, being careful of her words.

“Oh, uh, yeah. I do,” Louis nods, even though his brain is just a fuzzy haze. “But, I live in California, usually. I moved for my husband.”

“Do you have a physician there?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Call them when you get a chance and explain the situation so when you get home they can discuss a plan for the rest of the pregnancy,” she says.

“Alright, thank you, doctor.”

“No problem. Good luck to you and your husband,” she says, giving him a wink. Louis blushes even deeper.  
~  
He decides not to tell Harry. There’s really no sense in it if he’s going to see him next week anyway. Besides, he doesn’t have much time to think about a baby. He’s so busy with meetings and interviews and working on his fall line. He forgets all about it up until he gets home.

Harry picks him up from the airport, his smile bright and wide, his arms spread, waiting for his husband to fall into them. Louis grins, hugging him tight around the waist, his bags forgotten by his side.

“Oh, god, I missed you so much, baby,” Harry murmurs into his hair, squeezing him tight. “Fuck, don’t leave again.”

“I won’t,” Louis laughs quietly. “I missed you too, honey. More than you can even imagine.”

“How did everything go?” Harry says, finally pulling away from the hug. 

“Yeah, great, everything is in order. We have that place leased and we dealt with the budget and all that.”

“Alright, good, so now you can stay,” Harry smiles.

“Yeah, think so,” Louis grins, kissing Harry softly. “Missed this.”

“I did, too.”

Louis can see the way Harry’s eyes look at his body, and knows he can see the extra pounds. Harry doesn’t comment though, and Louis doesn’t think telling his husband that he’s miraculously pregnant is the best idea. Harry needs to sit for this one, or maybe lie down with some strong alcohol. Man, Louis could use alcohol right now. 

Everything seems normal on their way back, and they eat when they get home. Harry helps Louis unpack his clothes, and Louis doesn’t find the right time to tell him about the baby.

“Missed you,” Harry says once their back in their bedroom for the night, pushing Louis onto his back. “Hope you haven’t been a bad boy while you’ve been away.”

Louis momentarily panics. He doesn’t really know if sex is safe for the baby because he hasn’t done the research he should have done yet. Harry’s got that look in his eyes, the glassy eyes and blown out pupils. It’s how he gets when he wants to be rough and play, ask Louis what his color is throughout the night, and Louis is sure that can’t be good for the baby. Plus, jetlag is a bitch and Louis probably won’t even stay awake for it.

“Wanna play?” Harry asks lowly, his nose brushing along Louis’ throat. “Been so long.”

“Haz,” Louis sighs.

“C’mon, babe, it’s been forever. Haven’t seen you in two months,” Harry says, kissing down his neck.

“I can’t tonight, babe,” Louis tries.

“Why not?” Harry asks, biting softly at his collarbone. “Didn’t you miss me?”

“Course,” Louis sighs again. He sits up on his elbows and nudges Harry off of him, the giant. “But I can’t, okay?”

“Why not? You’re always up for it,” Harry frowns deeply.

“I’m pregnant, Harry.”

It’s deathly quiet for a moment, but then a grin is splitting Harry’s face in two.

“You aren’t messing with me, are you?”

“No, no, I’m serious. That’s why I’m so fat right now.”

“I just figured you might have put on a little weight,” Harry shrugs, putting his hand on Louis’ pudgy tummy.

“Eight pounds, Harry. I have gained eight pounds,” Louis sulks.

“Hey,” Harry frowns. “You’re supposed to gain weight, Louis. You’re having our baby. I’ve always heard it happens sometimes but…I never once thought it would happen to us.”

“You’re happy about this, though, right?” Louis asks hesitantly.

“What? Of course. Don’t you remember our awkward conversation about having kids? I meant what I said, and now it’s going to be our baby, no adoptions or anything like that. It’s going to be a little bit of me and a little bit of you and there’s no taking that away. That’s…that’s insane, really,” Harry laughs. “Can’t even wrap my head around that yet.”

“Yeah, me either,” Louis giggles. “I haven’t actually got a clue about pregnancy and I’m already in my second trimester. I waited so long to get checked because I thought it was nothing, so now we’ve got our work cut out for us.”

“Yeah, we do, but we make a kick ass team.”

“We’ve got to tell everyone,” Louis says after a few moments. “Like, our families and friends.”

“We should probably make a press announcement about it, too. For safety and stuff. And so they don’t make nasty rumors about you being fat or something. And I should probably tell the team.”

“Rambling, as always,” Louis giggles. “We’ll tell them, don’t worry. One thing at a time, babe. But I think a press conference would be good after our families know.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. I don’t want paps coming too close and I can’t be with you at all times, unfortunately.”

“I’m a big boy, I can handle myself,” Louis huffs. “But that’s sweet, anyway. We’ll get it sorted.”

“How is it? The whole pregnant thing? Does it feel weird? Do you feel alright?” Harry asks, firing questions one by one.

“I hope this kid doesn’t get your rambling trait,” Louis smiles fondly. “And I mean, it’s a bit weird, I guess, knowing there’s a little life inside of me. It’s actually scary to dwell on, because it feels like so much responsibility, yeah? But I’ve felt alright, I’m just annoyed with my weight. Nothing fits anymore, I’ve been wearing disgusting sweats and anything that will fit.”

“We’ll go shopping,” Harry promises. “Can I see it?”

“What?”

“Your belly,” Harry asks, not even blinking, and it’s definitely going to take some getting used to. 

“Oh, yeah, of course. Babe, we’re married,” Louis laughs. “Don’t really have to ask.”

“Don’t want to take advantage, either,” Harry flashes a grin at him. He pushes Louis’ t-shirt up and sees the small swell of his belly. It doesn’t really look like fat when it’s bare, far too firm and shapely. Harry puts his hands on it and feels the soft skin stretching itself out. “’s so weird. A little thing is inside of you.”

“And for once it’s not your dick,” Louis winks.

“What if the baby can hear you?” Harry laughs.

“First of all, it’s fourteen weeks old, I doubt it has ears yet. Second, I don’t think they now what dick means.”

“Well,” Harry pouts. “Sorry.”

“Shut up and kiss me, mkay?”

Harry smiles and leans down, catching Louis’ bottom lip between his own. They’re like a real family now; the more Louis’ belly expands, the quicker their family will, too.  
~  
“What’s your problem?” Harry asks, slamming the door shut. “Why are you acting like this?”

“What’s my _problem_?” Louis almost shouts. “My problem is I’m getting fat and disgusting! I’m a complete freak! How many pregnant men have you seen waltzing down the street with their bellies out?! It’s going to look like a fucking beer gut to people who don’t know better! It isn’t fair that you’re not suffering at all from this!”

“I’m married to you isn’t that enough suffering?” Harry growls, and when Louis’ face falls, Harry instantly softens. “I didn’t mean it that way. I just mean that- fuck, you’re just being irrational lately and I can’t fix any of it. You’ve been home for, what, two weeks? And you’ve been miserable and I feel like it’s all my fault.”

“That’s because it is!” Louis yells. “You did this to me! And now I’m some freak of nature with a fucking _uterus_! And now I have to carry a baby like a fucking girl!”

“You said you wanted kids,” Harry says quietly. “And it sounds like…you don’t want this.”

“I didn’t say that,” Louis snaps. “I love this baby. But it isn’t fair that I have to be the freak while you get to walk around like everything is normal.”

“Fair or not, it’s happening, Louis. What do you want me to do, huh? What are you asking me for? Hide you away until you give birth and then tell everyone it’s adopted or we had a surrogate? Good idea, just don’t leave the house for the next six months and we’ll have a doctor come here to deliver the baby, okay?”

“Shut up,” Louis says lowly. “Stop it. That’s not what I said.”

“Than what are you saying?! Spell it out for me or something!” Harry groans loudly.

“I don’t know, okay?! I just know this sucks! It sucks that I don’t fit in any of my clothes. It sucks that I crave the fattiest foods possible and stuff I used to eat makes me vomit now. It sucks that you look as hot as ever and I’m disgusting. I’m even embarrassed to be shirtless around you, let alone naked. My hips are wider, my face is rounder, and my stomach is huge. Everything sucks, okay?!” Louis cries, sitting on the couch and letting out a sob. Harry watches him for a moment and looks at the way his shoulders shake and his body folds in on itself. It’s painful to watch, actually. Harry is next to Louis right away and puts a hand over his back, rubbing large circles.

“Hey, Lou, shh,” Harry murmurs. “Louis, can you look at me?”

“No.”

“Please? I want to talk about this, okay?” Harry says, his voice soft.

“Well, I don’t,” Louis snarls. 

“Nothing is going to get any better if you keep acting like this. We’re married now, that means we have to communicate. We have to talk to each other when something is bothering us. We can’t keep everything inside. You’re having our baby, Louis. We need to talk about this.”

“Then talk,” Louis says, pushing himself against the couch and looking at his growing stomach. He’s been wearing sweats and t-shirts to pretend he’s not expanding like a balloon, but he feels it. 

“Alright, fine. You’re pregnant now, and there’s nothing we can do about it. You’re carrying another life inside of you. this is serious, okay? There’s something growing inside of your belly that we made together and soon it’s going to be a little person. Yeah, the fact of the matter is, you’re going to gain weight. But when it’s over, you’ll lose the weight, and we’ll be parents. We’re going to have a baby to love and care for. We’re going to watch it grow up. We’re going to teach it to talk and talk and love it unconditionally. I don’t know about you, but that sounds incredible. Do you know how hard it is for same sex couples that can’t have a baby for whatever reason? Do you realize how lucky you are that you can pop out a baby whenever you want while some people are going to never have that? Did you consider that, Louis?” Harry says, trying to be gentle.

“No,” Louis whispers. “I didn’t.”

“We’re going to be daddies. And this pregnancy might be hard, I know it. It’s going to be a major change and your body is going to change but I’m always going to love you and I’m always going to find you attractive. I think you look adorable like this, actually. You’re so curvy now more than ever, and I know I did it to you. Now…if you really don’t want to do this…you have my permission to terminate the pregnancy. I’m not going to force you to do something you don’t want. It’s your body, not mine. We can get your tubes tied or always use condoms or whatever you want and just look into adoption or surrogacy instead. This is up to you,” Harry says, brushing some hair out of Louis’ face. “But no matter what you choose, I love you and I won’t be angry.”

“I want this,” Louis says. “I’m…I’m not going to…no, I couldn’t do that. I love it so much, Harry. It’s this little grapefruit sized thing and I love it so much. I’m just…I’m selfish, okay? I didn’t think about anything beyond my body and what people would think of me.”

“If people aren’t okay with this, they can fuck off, because it’s our lives. You can’t please everyone. Your happiness comes first,” Harry says firmly.

“Yeah, I know, I’m sorry. I want this, okay? I want to have a baby with you. I want as many babies as you want. I’ll keep getting pregnant the rest of my life if it makes you happy,” Louis says, his voice hoarse. 

“Are we okay?” Harry asks, his hand finding the curve of Louis’ stomach and grazing over it.

“We’re perfect. I’m sorry I yelled at you. I didn’t mean to. Hormones and stuff, you know,” Louis blushes.

“Don’t be embarrassed by this, Louis. This is a gift and you should embrace it. There are people who would kill to have what you have.”

“You’re right,” Louis says quietly, putting his hand over Harry’s. “It’s our little miracle.”

That night when they curled in bed, Louis’ cold feet twisted with Harry’s legs, Louis speaks so quietly Harry almost misses it.

“Maybe…I could be a surrogate for same sex couples.”

“If you want,” Harry says carefully. “I’ll support you through whatever. It’s a big decision.”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s…far off in the future, but if everything goes well…it’d be nice to help, y’know? It’d feel amazing to give a couple something they can’t give themselves, give them a real family,” Louis whispers thoughtfully.

“That’d be really nice, Lou,” Harry agrees with a small smile. “Get some sleep, babe.”  
~  
“Thank you all for coming,” Harry says into the microphone, holding Louis’ hand on the table and smiling politely at all of the reporters and journalists that showed up the press conference. It gets silent, as if they’re waiting to hear that the two of them are taking over the world. They told their families a few days after Louis got home, and they took it so well. Their moms cried, and Gemma was hoping it would be a girl to spoil. Louis loves her, come to think of it. She’s amazing and he’s so lucky to have her as a sister in law. 

Louis smiles as well, giving the warmest welcome he can muster up. 

“My husband and I wanted to announce something publicly so there wasn’t any confusion or rumors spreading around. Louis is pregnant and we’d very much appreciate it if we could have a bit of privacy during it. It’s not safe for paps to be aggressive about it, because we’re just normal people. Please respect our wishes,” Harry speaks so well, Louis thinks. That’s why he’s always the one who takes care of things like this, even for the team. Harry is better with words than Louis is.

“Any questions?” Louis asks hesitantly. A woman is called on and she smiles at them.

“Boy or girl?”

“We actually don’t know yet,” Louis laughs. He can’t believe that’s the first question he’s asked. He was genuinely afraid of backlash. This is nice, actually. He can handle these questions. “Won’t know for a few more weeks.”

“Yes?” Harry calls on a man in the back.

“Louis, we know you changed your last name, but what will happen to your line? Will it stay as Tomlinson?”

Louis is honestly blown away that this pregnancy isn’t even a big deal to anyone. “Uh, I think I’m keeping it Tomlinson, but I’m going to have another line within it by the name of Styles.”

“Will there be a maternity line?” another woman asks.

“Oh, wow, I didn’t even think of that,” Louis laughs. “That’s actually brilliant. I’m sure Harry won’t let me do much the next few months, so I’ll have lots of time to work on it. Since none of my clothes fit, I’m going to have to.” 

“I’m sure it’ll be well received. There isn’t much maternity wear that’s attractive,” Another woman speaks up, pregnant herself. “It’d be nice to have comfy clothes that people actually want to wear. Sometimes to wear for date nights and evenings out.”

“Yeah, yeah, definitely,” Louis nods, the gears in his head already turning. “I completely agree. Keep your eyes opened and you might just see a line coming out. Probably under the name Styles, as well.”

Harry gives Louis a smile and squeezes his hand. 

“Does the team know about the baby?” a man asks Harry.

“They will now,” Harry laughs. “We wanted to make the announcement first and I’m going to have a talk with all of them later on, I’m sure. They’re all so supportive of me and my marriage. All the girls love Louis, so there’s no doubt in my mind they’ll be amazing.”

“Do you think this will change anything?” the same man asks.

“Of course,” Louis says, beating Harry to it. “It’s another life and it’s our first baby. We’ve discussed children, though, and it’s something we both wanted. We didn’t plan for it to be this way, but we’re glad it is. It makes things easier for us, in the long run. Between Harry and I, though, I think we’ll be fine. It might change us, but it’ll make us stronger.”

“What Louis said,” Harry grins.  
~  
“Are you two gonna find out the gender?” Paula asks during a home game. 

“I don’t have the patience to wait to find it out,” Louis laughs. “I definitely want to know. Harry does, too, so I go on Tuesday for my ultrasound.”

“I’m so happy for you two,” Lucy smiles. “Are you gonna design little baby clothes for them?”

“Probably,” Louis laughs fondly. “Gotta keep busy.”

“How is Harry about this whole thing?” Paula asks.

“He’s incredible, honestly. He’s being so good about this and I know he’s going to make the best father,” Louis says. He’s always thinking about Harry running around with a little boy, teaching him all about football and tossing a ball around in the front. Or playing dolls with a little girl, letting her be king if she wants. He’s already so good to Louis’ baby bump, kissing it and rubbing lotion on it to prevent stretch marks. His eyes always light up when they discuss baby names or themes for the nursery. He’s going to be great, Louis knows it.  
~  
Harry walks into the locker room Wednesday morning, all of his teammates getting silent and watching him expectantly. 

“Twin boys!” Harry shouts.

All the guys fall into cheers and hoots, throwing themselves at Harry and piling him into a hug. Harry’s chest feels like it’s going to burst with the love he has for his supportive teammates and his pregnant husband and the baby boys coming into his life soon. 

“Alright, bet is off because it’s twins!” some shouts.

“Fuck no, Niall! People that bet boy should be getting twice as much!” Tyler replies.

“You guys are such idiots,” Harry laughs. “But Tyler is probably right.”

“Oh, fuck you, Harry!” Niall calls back.  
~  
“You sure you wanna come, babe? I know you’re in a lot of pain,” Harry says, rubbing Louis’ lower back while Louis blends his protein shake for him.

“Yeah, I want to come. I’m not in pain, per se, just a bit achy. I can tell they’ll be here any day, just waiting for the right moment,” Louis sighs. “Promised Lucy I’d be there, though. She’s helping me arrange some stuff for the next show.”

“I can’t believe you’re still working this hard when you’re pregnant, Lou. You’re out of your mind,” Harry says, dropping a kiss on his shoulder.

“I keep busy, is all. I don’t want to get bored,” Louis shrugs, screwing the cap onto Harry’s bottle and handing it to him. “These are disgusting, by the way.”

“You’ve been saying that for three years,” Harry grins. “It’s good for me, though. Gets me through my games.”

“All that matters,” Louis says, kissing the corner of his mouth. “C’mon, we should get to the stadium before it gets late.”

They walk to the car hand in hand and Harry helps Louis’ into the Range Rover.

“Christ, we need a smaller car. Or I need to be small again,” Louis sighs, struggling to get comfortable.

“Soon enough,” Harry smiles, kissing his cheek. 

When they get to the stadium, Harry has to help Louis out, which, okay, Louis doesn’t really get tired of, admittedly. They walk into the stadium and Harry brings him all the way up to the skybox just to make sure he’s okay. He helps Louis sit down and Louis rolls his eyes at him.

“Babe, I’m fine, okay? I don’t want you to be late,” Louis says.

“They understand. They know you’re close to your due date and I need to be here for you. You’re my husband, Lou. I’ve gotta take care of you,” Harry says softly, pushing his hair back and kissing his forehead. Louis smiles softly up at him, giving his hip a squeeze.

“Okay. I love you. Good luck,” Louis says.

“I love you even more,” Harry grins, kissing him softly. “I’ll see you afterwards.”

Harry drops one more kiss onto his forehead and two onto his belly, flashing a grin to him and waving to the wives before leaving. Lucy sits next to Louis and takes his hand, smiling at him, and putting a hand on his belly.

“You’re so close, aren’t you?” she asks.

“Very. I’m ready to pop any day. My due date is at the end of the week, but I don’t know if I’ll even make it that far. These boys want to get out,” Louis giggles, putting his own hand on his belly. They’re both so active, they never settle down. They’re just like Harry, Louis thinks. 

Louis is so grateful that he understands the sport now so he can properly cheer on his husband. By halftime, it’s a tie, and the stress in the room is tense. Everyone is shouting and yelling and calling names off, giving encouragements. 

“C’mon, Haz,” Louis mumbles to himself. “Get the ball.”

He used to think this sport was so stupid and pointless, but now that his husband plays and he’s one of the best in the nation, he’s learned to grow fond of it. He likes seeing Harry on the top 100 players of the year or seeing his name all over fantasy football leagues. He even made his own team, with Harry as his first pick.

The last thirty seconds is nearly silent in the skybox, considering they were still in a tie with the Packers. Louis was holding his belly, standing up to watch the action, even though his back was aching and his feet were sore. Harry gets the ball and runs for his life, gracefully maneuvering around the other players. He’s quick on his feet and so elegant on the field, it’s incredible. He does it, making it past the end zone and slamming the ball into the ground. He throws his hands in the hair and cheers with the crowd. The skybox erupts in chants of Styles, Styles, Styles, and Louis wants to cheer with them, he does, but this isn’t a good time for that.

“Lucy,” Louis says carefully, gripping his stomach tightly, breathing hard. “I need Harry.”

“He did great, I know! But I think he’s got to finish off the last few seconds of the game before you two get to celebrating,” she winks.

“My water just broke.”

“Oh, oh! Okay, uh, okay. Let’s get you down to the parking lot and someone will get Harry, okay?” Lucy says calmly, holding Louis’ hand and leading him out. One of the other wives, Casey, runs over. 

“Is everything alright?” she asks.

“Louis is in labor,” Lucy says. “Hey! You’re a nurse!”

“I am,” Casey laughs a bit. “We’ll take him down first and I’ll check on him while you get Harry.”

“Okay,” Lucy nods. They help Louis down to the parking lot and Louis is already crying. He never fucking cries, and now here he is, sobbing like a baby. Casey gets Louis a chair to sit in while Lucy runs off to get Harry. She starts to time Louis’ contractions and holds his hands.

“Breathe through it, Harry will be here soon.”

“Oh god it hurts it hurts it hurts,” Louis sobs.

“I know, but soon your little boys are going to be here, okay? You’re going to get to be a daddy,” Casey soothes.

“Not worth it!” Louis screams. “Fuck, where the fuck is my husband?”

“I’m here, I’m here!” Harry calls, running as if he didn’t run for the last three hours. “Fuck, I’m sorry I wasn’t there, but we’ll get you to the hospital now, okay?”

“They’re probably going to want to take him in for a C-section right away before things start moving where they shouldn’t be,” Casey says to Harry. 

“Alright, thanks, Cas,” Harry says, lifting Louis into his arms bridal style.

“Put me down! I’ve gained an embarrassing amount of weight that I don’t care to reveal and this does not make me feel comfortable!” Louis cries.

“Shut up, Louis,” Harry says calmly. 

“Good luck!” Casey calls, and Louis sobs out. 

“Oh my god! Get them out get them out!” he screams. “Holy fucking shit, why does this hurt so much. Why is this happening to me. I’m going to fucking die.”

“You’re not going to die,” Harry says, opening the car door and putting Louis into the passenger side. “It’s going to be over before you know it.”

“I need drugs,” Louis whines. “So many drugs.”

“Yeah, okay, sure,” Harry nods, getting into the driver’s side and starting the car.

Thankfully, the nurses take Louis in right away and prep him for surgery, allowing Harry some time to collect his thoughts and put his scrubs on. Everything is far too real now. In less than two hours he’s going to be responsible for two extra lives. How the fuck did this sneak up on him?

“Mr. Styles, Louis is ready,” a nurse says with a smile. Harry nods a bit numbly, following her into a room. Louis looks far calmer than before and it’s quite obvious he’s been given drugs for the pain. 

“Hey, baby. You alright?” Harry asks, squatting down next to Louis and rubbing his cheek.

“Been better,” Louis admits. “But, what are ya gonna do about it.”

“You feeling a bit high, babe?” Harry teases.

“Maaaaybe,” Louis says. “We’re gonna have babies, Hazza!”

“Yeah, we are,” Harry laughs. “Two for right now.”

“Maybe more later,” Louis nods. “More babies with my baby.”

“Is this normal?” Harry asks a nurse.

“Completely. He doesn’t seem to handle pain well, so we thought stronger medication would help,” she explains.

“No, he doesn’t handle pain well at all,” Harry laughs softly. Louis is always whining if he’s got a paper cut or bangs his knee and doesn’t have a pain kink in the slightly, probably the opposite of that.

“We’re ready to start,” Louis’ doctor announces. “Louis, you ready?”

“Oh yeah,” Louis says. “Ready for blast off.”

“Is he going to remember this?” Harry asks wearily.

“Yeah, he will,” the nurse says. “He’s a little drugged out but it won’t be like he’s blacked out.”

“Good.”

Harry holds Louis’ hand, watches in awe and disgust on the other side of the curtain. It’s bloody and gory but then there’s a little baby being pulled out of Louis’ womb, crying and screaming and Harry’s heart gets caught in his throat.

“Louis, that’s our baby boy,” Harry murmurs. “Oh, my god, he’s here.”

“What about the other one?” Louis asks, and he’s seemed to sober up a bit.

“Still in there, he’s coming,” Harry reassures. The second baby comes after, just as blood and beautiful as the first. They’re both brought to be cleaned and checked, and Louis’ expression is unreadable. 

“Hey, you alright, babe?” Harry asks softly.

“Yeah, yeah, just…stunned, is all. I want to hold them.”

“They’re on their way,” Harry grins at the two nurses bringing two little bundles over to them. 

“Here they are,” one nurse says joyfully, handing her baby over to Louis while the other nurse puts hers into Harry’s arms.

Before Louis can get a word out, he sobs loudly. “Oh, god, he’s beautiful. He’s so perfect, Harry.”

“Yeah, so is this one,” Harry grins. “The cutest babies of all time.”

“I reckon you’re right,” Louis agrees, crying freely. “Hello, sweetheart. Is it cold out here, baby? Was Daddy’s tummy nice and warm for you?”

“I bet,” Harry coos. “Daddy took such good care of you, huh? Are you gonna open your eyes and show Daddy and I what color you’ve got? Do you wanna see what Daddy and Papa look like?”

“Think they’re too stunned,” Louis giggles. “He’s so pouty and frowny. Aw, you didn’t want to come out, did you, sweetie? You thought you did, now you’re regretting your choice, huh?”

“I’d want to stay inside of Daddy too,” Harry grins, throwing a wink to Louis.

“Please, I don’t want anything inside of me for a long while,” Louis huffs. 

“Do we have names yet?” a nurse asks politely. 

“Yeah,” Harry smiles, his dimples deep. “This one is Joshua Alexander and that one is Lucas Noah.”

“Beautiful names for beautiful boys,” she smiles, writing them on the hospital bracelets and putting them on the tinniest wrists and Louis cries again. 

“They’re so tiny. They didn’t feel tiny in my stomach,” Louis laughs wetly. 

“We’re going to bring you to a recovery room now, Louis, is that alright?”

“Yes, thank you,” Louis sniffs. 

“We have to take the babies to the nursery for a little while though, okay?” she asks softly, and Louis is brought to completely new tears. Fucking hormones. 

“Do you have to? Are you sure?” he asks, bottom lip trembling. “I just got them.”

“We’ll bring them in soon to be fed,” she promises. “Are you going to feed them?”

“Oh, um, yes, I can try,” Louis blushes a bit, glancing at Harry who nods at him. His pecs have been so tender and sore and just a bit swollen. He’s always heard breast-feeding melts off the baby weight, so he’s going to give it a shot, at least. He’s ready to get his figure back, thank you very much.

“Alrighty then, we’ll be back later,” she smiles softly, putting the babies in their little beds and wheeling them off.

Louis is brought into a recovery room and Harry helps him get comfortable, giving him the pillow from home that Louis insisted on packing. Harry can see his eyes dropping, his exhaustion catching up with him. 

“You did great, Lou,” Harry says softly, sitting in the chair next to him and holding his hand. “We have two little boys now. two little babies to hold and love. We’re parents.”

“’S weird, innit?” Louis says tiredly. “Like, this morning they were just a thing. Didn’t have a face yet or a real place and now…now they’re here.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s sort of crazy. We were just two people and we’re coming home as four.”

“I’m glad we did this,” Louis says, his eyes closing. “And I would do this again, you know. For us and for someone else. Whatever comes first, I suppose.”

“I can’t wait,” Harry grins, kissing Louis’ knuckles. “Sleep, babe. I’m sure by the time you wake up our boys will be here.”

“Our boys,” Louis smiles, sighing happily.  
~  
“Did you see that fumble?! This team is horrendous! Ugh, c’mon, papa, you can do it,” Louis says. He’s in their bedroom with the babies next to him and he’s knitting up a hole in one of Harry’s sweaters, his glasses perched on his nose. The babies are lying on their baby pillow, playing with whatever toys Louis put out for them.

This has become his life, now. He watches Harry’s games on TV while taking care of the babies and working on designs or sewing things for Harry. The babies were too young to be going to any games quite yet, so Louis was staying at home until they were big enough. At only 7 months old, Louis is still breast-feeding them and doesn’t think that’s a great age to be bringing them to football games.

“Are you boys tired? Daddy is exhausted. But I promised Papa we’d watch this game,” Louis yawns, finishing up the hole in Harry’s jumper and folding it, lying it in his lap. “Maybe you two should take a nap.”

Louis picks them up and fits them both on his chest, soothing a hand down each of their backs. They close their eyes instantly in their daddy’s arms and Louis yawns again, kissing their forehead. 

“You guys are so cute,” Louis whispers. “Look like both Papa and I, you know. Papa’s a great guy, huh? You guys seem to like him a lot. He likes you a whole lot, too, don’t worry. We’re both crazy about you two. You’re all we talk about. Maybe Daddy can take a nap, too. Promise you won’t tell Papa, mkay?”

Louis is out like a light within minutes, holding his sleeping boys protectively in his arms. He hasn’t had a lot of free time since the babies were born, which means less time for sleep. He hates making bottles because it takes so long and hurts so bad and he always forgets to make more, so he usually just wakes up with them to feed them, and Harry can’t exactly do the same for them. Louis has mastered the art of feeding them both at the same time, which works gloriously for him. They seem to have this parenting thing down to a science.

Later that night, Harry comes home freshly showered and his bag slung over his shoulder. He opens the door to their bedroom and finds his boys all asleep, the news playing quietly on the television that Louis didn’t shut off. Harry grins, putting his bag down and finds his sweater on the bed, the hole in the armpit fixed. He crawls into bed as quietly as he can, putting an arm around his babies. Louis slowly opens his eyes, squinting at his husband.

“You’re home,” Louis whispers, his voice tired and full of sleep.

“Just got in,” Harry whispers back. “We lost.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, honey,” Louis says. “You did well, from what I watched. Couldn’t even keep my eyes opened, though. The boys were tired, too.”  
“Yeah, I bet. All their eating and pooping is exhausting,” Harry jokes fondly.

“Definitely,” Louis grins. “Saw your jumper is fixed?”

“Yeah, I saw, thanks, baby.”

“Welcome,” Louis smiles tiredly. “Gonna have to feed them soon.”

“Did you make any bottles?”

“No,” Louis sighs. “I hate that pump. They’re just about done with it, though. Gonna be sort of sad to stop, y’know?”

“Yeah, you’re so used to it now,” Harry agrees, rubbing Louis’ hand on Joshua’s back.

“They’re growing up too fast already. I want more,” Louis whispers. 

“Yeah?” Harry grins. “You gonna do this again?”

“Yeah, I think I really want to,” Louis smiles softly. 

“Good, because I want more, too,” Harry snuggles closer. They get all of three minutes peace before Lucas wakes up, whining and crying to be fed. His crying gets Joshua to start up, and Louis sighs.

“All or nothing, huh?” 

Harry takes them from Louis, who strips off his shirt and sits up against the headboards. He puts a pillow on his lap and gestures for the babies.

“Kay, hand ‘em over.”

“Alright, boys, dinner time. I’m a bit jealous of you two. Your dinners are a lot more fun than mine are,” Harry coos at the babies, handing them off to Louis.

“Oh is that so?” Louis laughs. “You want some too?”

Harry flushes a bit and bites the inside of his cheek. “Maybe I do.”

“Maybe I’d be into it,” Louis replies instantly. “And maybe I’ll let you try it.”

Harry whines in the back of his throat, willing himself not to get hard at the thought. Louis grins and gives a nipple to each baby. He watches them latch on and suck, relaxing their bodies in Louis’ arms. Louis thinks feeding Harry like this might be totally arousing. But that thought is for another time.

“Remember how I told you that Scott and his husband Kyle were adopting? And they already had it all set?” Harry says, referring to the guy who got traded. Kyle was now the only other guy Louis had in a sea of wives and girlfriends, and he was a total sweetheart. Louis has spoken to him much since he hasn’t been attending games, but he’s come to visit. They’re both great guys and they’ve been married for four years.

“Yeah, Kyle told me about it. The mother should be due soon, no?” Louis asks, checking on the kids to make sure they’re eating properly then glancing back up at Harry.

“She had the baby last week. She’s keeping it. She decided against adoption after she gave birth. Kyle is a wreck, Scott said,” Harry explains with a sigh. Louis suddenly feels great gratitude for being able to have his own babies.

“Oh, god, that’s awful. I couldn’t imagine,” Louis says. 

“Mm, I know. All that hope and planning goes into it, but at the end of the day the mother is who counts,” Harry shrugs. 

“I should be their surrogate,” Louis says suddenly. “You know, maybe not right away, but soon. I could give our friends a child, H. I could help them so much.”

“Lou, that’s amazing,” Harry says, reaching over and stroking Louis’ calf and ankle. “They would love that.”

“Yeah, and I…I would feel so good if I could give them something like this.”

“This is why I love you. you give and you care so much,” Harry murmurs. 

“Well if it wasn’t for you I don’t even know how I would’ve gotten through with my pregnancy. You’re the one that showed me I should embrace it.”

“And I’m so proud of you for it,” Harry smiles, leaning over and kissing Louis. “I love you so much, and I love our boys.”

“I love you too, honey. Thank you for everything you do for us,” Louis says, smiling and bumping his forehead against Harry’s.  
~  
“That your family in front?” a male model asks Louis, pointing to Harry struggling to keep their five year olds still, their newborn Ava sleeping peacefully in her carrier. 

“Yeah, they’re all mine,” Louis grins. 

“They’re beautiful, you’re lucky,” he says.

“Yeah, I know I am,” Louis nods, smiling gratefully. “Thank you.”

After the show, Lucas and Joshua each grab a leg of Louis’, babbling about how boring the show was and Harry gives him an apologetic smile, holding Ava’s carrier in his hand.

“It was amazing, Lou, honestly. The maternity line seemed to really grab attention. Everything was perfect,” Harry says, leaning over to give his husband and congratulatory kiss. 

“Thanks, honey. How were the kids?”

“Alright,” Harry shrugs. “A handful, as always. Ava’s been asleep the whole time, thankfully, so she should be waking up soon for feeding. The boys wanted to run up on stage themselves, I think.”

“They want to steal the spotlight I’m sure,” Louis laughs, squatting down and pulling them both in for tight hugs. “Is that why? Do you like when everyone looks at you?”

“Obviously!” Lucas says. “It’s funny!”

“Well, I did promise I’d take you out for ice cream, so we’re gonna go right now, okay?” Louis smiles.

“Yes! Let’s get ice cream!” Joshua nods in agreement. Louis grins and clasps Harry’s hand, leaning up to kiss him on the mouth.

“Thanks for everything, Harry. For all of your constant support and love. Couldn’t have made it this far without you.”

“Same goes to you, baby. I love you,” Harry says, kissing him softly.

“I love you too,” Louis smiles. “Alright, c’mon, boys!”

The twins are sticky and messy after, chocolate ice cream all over their faces, Lucas even manages to get it on his _eyebrow_ , bless him. While Louis feeds Ava her bottle at the table, he watches Harry wipe the boys’ mouths and smile at them, lecturing them about aiming more for their mouths than their cheeks. Louis’ glad he took the risk and gained enough courage to see a total stranger, and he’s glad that total stranger was Harry.


End file.
